


To Tame a Wild Hound

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ray go from just the two of them to all six of them. So soon after just becoming a duo. Oh yeah and also their four new boyfriends are all werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

It had only been a week since the whole ‘courting’ thing became official. The bullshit and such was going to be a thing of the past, and all that they had to worry about was the usual stuff that came with dating. Just you know, six times over, since this relationship was about to go from two to six for Ray and Gavin.

The others were more, trained, on the matter. It has been the four of them for probably a really long time now. And they were about to have two more added into their mix. Two humans at that. They’ve all done courting before their little group they have now, but none of them had ever tried courting a human before. So they had that to worry about.

Today was a calm day at the office, for a few of them at least. But not for any of the boys really. They had a recording session for X-Ray and Vav as well as RvB. Gavin was then dragged to be on the podcast, Michael had Rage Quits to do and edit, and bunch more to do during the day. So when normal quitting time came around it was Gavin, Ryan and Geoff.

“How about we go back to our place?” Geoff suggested. “I can cook us dinner tonight. And I’ll make plenty for the others to have when they get home. You can take a doggie bag to Ray too.”

“Yeah sure.” Gavin smiled. Dinner sounded nice. A simple night in, movie and cuddles, maybe even some video games. The three of them gathered their belongings and piled into one of their cars. The drive to the house was oddly short, missing all traffic they could have possibly hit given it was the time of day everyone was heading home from work.

After Gavin moved in with Ray, Geoff moved out of his house to finally full time live with the others at their house. It was just them. So now it just hit Gavin that this would be his first time going to their house. Even worse, he didn’t have Ray. Gavin was going to fuck up somehow, he could feel it. He tried not to have a total meltdown as he rode in the car with the two gents. Geoff parked the car in the driveway, everyone getting out with their stuff and heading inside. Gavin did his best not to seem obvious about his internal freak out. Though even if he could manage to stay calm, they would probably still find out. Darn werewolves and their ability to smell fear or whatever the fuck it was. He just followed from the back as Ryan unlocked the door and let them all in.

“I’m thinking something simple. How about pasta, bread and salad?” Ryan suggested as he walked with Geoff to the kitchen.

“Yeah, starting simple sounds good. It is his first time here. Might want to take it slow and simple.” Ryan checked to see if Gavin was close enough to hear, only seeing that the lad took to sitting on the couch. Geoff sighed, realizing that he was probably right. The silent car ride was hint enough to tell that Gavin was feeling nervous even the slightest bit.

“Yeah ok. You go check on him, I’ll start on this.” Ryan left the older to his devices and went to check on their human. Still in the living room on the couch, checking on things on his phone.

“You doing alright there Gavin?” Ryan asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Gavin was zoned out, visably jumping as he heard the new voice. He looked up to Ryan and offered his best smile, but he still looked nervous to the gent.

“Yeah, doing tops Rye.” The Brit shut off his phone and set it aside. “That’s not true. I’m nervous. I’m nervous because I’m here, at your house. No Ray, so I have to do my own talking.” Ryan walked around and sat next to Gavin, taking his hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“I know. All of this is new for us, for different reasons to each of us.” Ryan brought the hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “Trust me, we’re all nervous.”

“Nervous? You guys nervous?” Gavin had a little trouble imaging four ferocious beasts, nervous about anything as simple and, mundane as dating. Then again, they called it courting. And that made it sound important, like it was a big deal. Well, as a bigger deal than regular dating was considered. It felt like one anyway. "If you say so.“

"Well I do.” The blonde grinned as he ruffled Gavin’s hair. “Geoff’s making dinner. So whatever you want to do while he handles that, we’ll do it.” Gavin offered a smile.

“Can we just, sit here and watch tv or something?”

“'Course.” Ryan grabbed the remote, flicking on whatever channel they previously had on. Then he was pulling Gavin in close, having him cuddled up into his side. Gavin tried to rest at Ryan's side, settling into the couch and the wolf. They stayed in a comfortable silence as they just relaxed in the living room. Every now and again Gavin felt what seemed like a nose, brush against his hair. He figured it was Ryan lightly scenting him as they were curled up together. Which was fine, Gavin knew that scenting was important to them. Plus, he kind of liked it.

It wasn’t until Geoff came into the room telling the two that dinner was ready did they move. Gavin got up, then Ryan, they walked together to join Geoff, who was setting the table up for them. “I hope you guys are hungry, I made way more than I intended. So there’s going to be plenty for everyone.”

“It looks and smells great Geoff.” Ryan complimented before stealing a quick kiss. Which Gavin caught sight of and blushed from seeing it. “C'mon let’s eat.” The three sat down and they dished out the pasta and bread. Things seemed fine at first, but five minutes in and no one having said a word, Geoff and Ryan couldn't help but share a somewhat concerned look. It was Geoff who finally broke the silence.

“You ok there Gavvers?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Ryan had already asked him about this. He was still nervous yeah but, was he still that obvious about it? “Just, still new to all this. When Ray and I first had a meal at home together we just put in a stove cook pizza.” The little story made the gents smile, finding it cute. “This is very different, in more ways than one.”

“Not in a bad way I hope.”

"No, not bad.” The human blushed as he went back to his meal. Silence hit them again before someone spoke again. “Do, do you think I could ask you a few things?” Both wolves perked up.

“Of course.” they answered in unison. Gavin took a deep breath before going ahead with the questions.

“How long have you all been together?” The question was bound to come up at some point, so that was no surprise really. Geoff set his fork down as he answered. 

“Jack and I were together for a month before I came up with the idea of Achievement Hunter. Then Michael joined almost two months after he joined, and Ryan after three weeks.” Gavin gave a noise of acknowledgement, showing he was listening.

“So, collectively what? About two years now?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Ok, next question. When did you guys start to have feelings towards Ray and I?”

“A bit before you two found out about the whole werewolf thing.” Ryan answered this time. That was almost three months ago at this point. Gavin twirled his fork in his pasta as he thought of his next question.

“How long had you guys had this house? Why did Geoff still have the other house, even before I got here?

“This was at first Jack's house. I planned on moving in but when I was told you were going to be moving here and needing a place to stay I waited. Next thing we knew, Michael and Ryan moved in and you were still with me.” Geoff chuckled out a sigh. "It was just easier to keep the other house until you moved out. Didn't need to cram any more people into the first house. Especially when it was full of a bunch of dudes who were dating one another."

“Yeah, guess I can see how messy that could have been.” Gavin agreed. “Do you want me and Ray to move in?”

“Yes but only when you’re ready. I know you only just moved into Ray’s apartment not that long ago.”

“S-Sex?”

“Defintely only if and when you’re ready.” That was definitely something no one was going to try and push for faster. That was a beast all it's own. Gavin Had taken a pause, weighing if he should ask his next two questions. But given he just asked if they wanted to bang them, it probably didn’t matter.

“Do you guys do the whole, change during full moons thing? And have heats like dogs do?” Geoff and Ryan looked to each other, silent conversation happening in their eyes.

“Yes to both. Neither happen again for a while though.” Geoff reached over, taking Gavin’s hand. Ryan took the other. “During full moons we don’t have to change, but we choose to because it makes them easier. And we don’t lose control during them, rarely at least. Our instincts and hormones flare up though. Heats on the other hand. They’re about what you may think. We get horny as fuck and want to mate with one another.” The tattooed wolf offered a smile, rubbing his thumb over Gavin’s hand. “But again, neither of those things happen for at least another month.” Gavin took in the information, finding it odd he wasn’t that frightened by it all as he thought he might have been. This stuff was still new and weird, but he was willing to give things a shot before making any decisions on anything.

Gavin took a deep breath again, looking to both gents. “Ok, done with questions.” He smiled to the two of them and they returned with their own smiles.

“Alright, how about you help me make up plates for the others and stash them away. Then you can help with cleaning up.” Gavin pouted at the older, but of course it wasn’t for real.

“Aw what, Geoff. I thought I was done doing dishes when I moved out?”

“If you want any dessert you do what I say.” Gavin shut up and chased after Geoff, helping and even going as far as loading all the rinsed dishes into the washer.

The rest of the night was spent with more tv watching, cuddles and scenting. When the rest of them came over later, they went to the table again and kept company as Michael, Jack and Ray had their chance at dinner. When the night was over Ray and Gavin returned home, where the Brit shared what was discussed before he had come home. Ray’s only comment on the matter was a grin and a chuckle, and the words:

“I knew they were total horn dogs for us foreign studs.”


	2. Another First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray, Michael and Jack have a little date of their own.

Ray said goodbye as Ryan, Geoff and Gavin took off. It would be a while before he could leave himself. He had some editing to do, Jack did as well. Michael was in the other room working on Rage Quit, you could hear the screaming through the wall. The two of them worked in a comfortable silence for about a hour or so, until it was no longer silent.

Michael came into the room growling, stomping over to his desk and planting his head down into his arms. Ray pulled his headphones off, setting them down and pausing his work. “You ok there?” He asked. A growl was his answer, but soon followed by a sigh as the young wolf sat up.

“Yeah, just, holy shit that last game was, ugh!” And down the head goes again. By the time Michael's down again, Jack stopped what he was doing and eas moving over on the lads' side of the room. He stood behind Michael's chair, lightly scratching the younger's head.

“How about we get out of here? Save and shut down, and why not we see where we can go for some dinner.” The gent suggested.

“What about the others?”

“Let's just have this be us.” Jack said. “Here, you pick Michael.”

“Yeah, grumpy pup, you pick.” Ray teased, said pup growling at the joke. A simple night out sounded nice, been a while since Ray went on one of those. 

“Alright alright, fucking fine.” Michael sat back up, trying to think of where he'd want to eat. “I want to go to the diner, our diner.” He said with certainty. Jack smiled and nodded in agreement, but Ray had a different expression.

“And exactly what is 'our diner'?” He asked, giving air quotations.

“It's this place we went to when Michael first came to Austin. He lived with me when he first got here, and for his first dinner I took him to this diner by the apartment I used to live in before I got the house.” Oh, so that's what 'our diner' meant.

“Yeah, I want to go there.” Michael asserted. Jack ruffled his hair before stepping away.

“Alright, save everything, shut down and we'll go.” The older wolf said as he went about closing down his station. The lads did the same, and once everything was shut off they grabbed their stuff and headed out.

Now usually, Ray doesn't have sappy moments, but for him to be invited to Jack and Michael's special diner or whatever, kind of made him feel a bit special. And yeah yeah, they're dating so special moments everywhere, but still, he couldn't help the light fuzzy feeling in his stomach right now.

When they got outside they saw that Geoff's car was missing. Made sense since Ray had the keys to his still. Ray handed the keys to Jack. “You know where we're going, you drive.” Jack simply nodded as he took driver's seat. Ray took shot gun and Michael sat in the back.

The car was filled with light chatter and jokes. When they arrived and parked they got out and headed inside. The diner had a warm and modern design to it. It looked like an old 80's diner that got an update. Jack and Michael lead the way, seating themselves at a booth like they usually did, having lads on one side and Jack across from them. “So, this place is nice. Busier than I thought it would be honestly.” Ray said as he had a look around from his seat.

“Yeah, things have picked up a bit since they spruced up the place.” Michael pulled menus from the side, where all the condiments and such where placed. He set one in front of each of them, opening them immediately.

“Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned food there Jack.” Ray said, looking through the pages. 

“Yeah, work will do that to ya.” A waiter came by and took their drink orders. Two beers and a Coke. Once the guy left with that, their attention went back to the menus. They sat in silence as they looked them over, though the silence only lasted a few minutes. “So, uh, do you think I could, ask a few questions? About werewolf stuff. If that's cool I mean.” Ray glanced over his menu to Jack, who looked up from his.

“Of course. You know you can always ask about any of that stuff.” The gent answered with a warm smile.

“Ok, cool.” There was a small nervous laugh. This stuff made Ray uneasy sometimes. Not because it was supernatural weird shit, but sometimes he wondered if he was going to like the answers he would get. But he learned he rather know, than just go along and not know anything. He's had enough of not knowing. “How did you guys become all, wolfy? Like were you born with all this or?” 

“Well, for me, I was bitten by a crazed asshole.” answered Michael, having shut and set his menu down, conveniently done with it. “It was before I met you Ray. I was a freshman in high school, walking home from a friend's house one night when I was attacked and bitten by some dude who was just trying to form a pack. Too bad for him that blew up in his face.” He wasn't going to go into much detail past that. Not now anyway. Ray reached up and slightly ruffled the young wolf's hair, who huffed as he tried to calm down from thinking of said crazed asshole.

“Mine's a bit boring . Ryan and Geoff are a bit on the plain side as well.” Jack set all there menus on the outer edge of the table, showing they were ready to order. “Geoff was born into this. Learning the trick of the trade from his family. Ryan was bit during a full moon by someone while they were in their wolf form. He never found out who it was and had to learn a lot on his own. And me,” Jack suddenly had a longing expression. Old memories coming to mind. “Well, I was bit by a friend back in high school. They were werewolf by blood but it had skipped a generation with his mom. And with her parents both passed he had no one. At the time I felt so scared and sad for them. So I told them to bite and turn me, so he wouldn't have to go through any of this by himself anymore.”

Woah. That was a bit intense more than Ray had thought it would be. He reached out, with both hands, taking hold of both Jack's and Michael's hands, giving them both a reassuring squeeze. “Well, as shitty as some of that sounds and probably was at the time, you wouldn't be you if none of that hadn't happened.” Ray gave a warm smile. “Wouldn't be the four loveable mutts that are counting two dumbass humans.” They looked to each other with looks of affection, and in Ray's case a bit of understanding mixed in. It was like that for a short moment before Ray's cheeks flared red and he was yanking his hands back. “Alrighty, glad we got the sappy lovey dovey moment out of the way. Let's order some food, and just stuffed our stupid faces.”  
Michael laughed and bumped his shoulder to Ray's, while Jack called for their waiter. The waiter came over, drinks in hand to give them and then readied his pad to jot down their orders. Michael and Ray order burgers, and Jack just ordered a salad. Once everything was taken care of the waiter left them alone again.

“So, have anymore questions there Ray?” asked Michael, taking a sip from his beer. “Or is your curiosity cool for now?” Ray thought about it for a quick second before answering that.

“No, I think I got a few more.”

“Well then shoot.”

“Ok, uh well, you guys knew each other were werewolves when you met, so did that kind of, help push you towards being together with one another?” Ray felt a bit bad for that question, but he kind of figured it'd be easier to date another werewolf than try and date a human.

“You mean l were we attracted to one another because we were all wolves? Hmm, no, not necessarily. Though I guess it made things easier.” Michael turned to Jack as he answered. He figured it was easier that way, but not the main reason, for himself at least.

“It made things easier yeah. Easier to relate to certain things, wolf stuff obviously. But, I feel like it wasn't the main reason no.” Jack knew it wasn't his reason. He fell for Geoff and the others because of their character and for who they are. “Ultimately, like any relationship, we started to fall in love with the person themselves, rather they were human or not. I mean, that's why we asked to date you and Gavin after all.” Ok, that just made Ray feel foolish now for asking.

“So you guys aren't worried about dating and stuff with humans? Is there any of that movie cliche shit with aging and outliving the human partner and all that?”

“Yes and no. Physically, we age normal for the most part, if anything only a slight slower and look a bit younger for longer. But we do tend to live an extra decade or so.” That didn't sound too bad. Good to know they'll still be around when they start to look and feel old as dicks.

Ray took a sip of his soda as he took the information in, checking his thoughts for any more questions. It came to him suddenly, he just blurted it out as it popped up. “How does sex work?” Jack nearly spit of his drink, Michael inhaled his wrong and ended up almost choking.

“Jesus Ray, what the fuck?” the young wolf coughed up.

“At least he's asking that one before the food got here.” Jack grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. Ray was blushing again, feeling embarrassed about the question and how it was a bit out there to just blurt that out. “Well there are uh, some differences. Males have a thing called a knot, which swells up and locks them to their partner. Its to help and ensure catching when trying to breed.” Jack's face was turning red as he explained. “And for some, regardless of gender, go through what's called a heat. Which basically just makes a wolf horny as all hell for a couple days.”

“I bet that's fun.”

“Oh you'd think it would be, wouldn't you.” Michael intervened. “But depending on the wolf, things can get a bit wild and crazy.” He took a swig of his beer. “Though, I guess they aren't as bad as full moon time. That definitely can get out of hand.” Another werewolf cliche, great.

“And how does a full moon go?” Ray dared to ask.

“Well like Michael said, it's a bit similar to heat. A few days leading up to it there will be subtle changes, changes that vary between person and each full moon. Acting out, becoming extra needy and cuddly, mostly just attitude changes. And during the day of a full moon, usual it's spent in wolf form. Doesn't have to be, but it's easier to spend it that way.” Jack paused, their food arrived and the waiter asked if they needed anything real quickly. Once they gave him the ok, the young man left and they continued their conversation. “Heats are all about hormones and shit like that. Full moon is heighten instincts and letting it all out.”

They turned to their food and started to eat, Ray thinking about a few things before speaking again. “Do you know when the next full moon is? Or heat? Like do you guys keep track of that stuff?”

“Of course. Would be a bit dumb not to.” Michael was swallowing his bite of burger, realizing he answered that while chewing. “Mark it on the calendar in the kitchen and everything.” They fell into a bit of a silence after that. Well mostly Ray did, Jack and Michael just followed suit. At least it wasn't an awkward silence, just a, focus on eating because god damn I'm hungry, kind of silence. No one spoke up again until when they were starting to finish up and Jack asked the waiter for check.

“You good over there Ray?” the gent asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, thinking is all.” Ray really hadn't been paying attention. Once he started to really eat he just kept going and not realize he hadn't been quiet.

“Thinking? Got more questions.” Ray mulled on that for a moment.

“No, think I'm good for now.”

“Alright.” Jack smiled, the waiter returning and giving them the check. Ray reached for his wallet to pay for his part. “Don't worry about that. I got this.”

“You sure? We normally-”

“I know, but this time I feel like covering it all. It's fine Ray.” Jack just smiled more, all warm and fuzzy. Fuck, Ray couldn't say no to that face. Michael just laughed as he ruffled Ray's hair.

“Ray's getting all pink around the cheeks.”

“Am not!”

“You totally are! Jack charms you into letting him pay and you get all rosy cheeked.”

“Man, fuck you.”

“Nah, maybe later.” Ray's face just got redder at the teasing.

“Can we just fucking go now?”

“Yeah we can go.” Jack put the money on the table as they all got out of the booth, giving Michael a slap on the head before they started to head outside.

“What do you think the guys are doing?” Michael chirped up as he got in the back of the car with Ray. “Think they went out too? Or maybe they went home?” Jack took driver's seat again, starting it up and heading out.

“Don't know. We can just head to the house and if they aren't there we can just call them.” Jack replied, eyes forward on the road. 

Ray looked to Jack then at Michael through the rear mirror. He sneaked his hand over, and took hold of Jack's hand. “I'm sure they had a date night of their own. But probably not as cool as ours.” Jack smiled as he felt Ray's hand on his.

“Nope, not as cool as ours.”


	3. Hear It's A Full Moon Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep talk for the big day.

Ryan woke up from the best sleep he's had in a long while. He's always had sleeping problems. The blonde stretched his limps as he crawled out of the bed and trekked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats to go over his boxers and then a loose t-shirt.

Padding down the stairs Ryan could hear the tv on, and when he got to the bottom he saw Michael on the couch with Jack. The two were all curled up together as they watched what looked like one of Michael's cartoons. Moving on to the kitchen, hopefully to find Geoff or if anything to grab some coffee. Lucky for him both of those were in there. Coffee maker was going, making a fresh pot for them, and Geoff was standing and staring at the calendar. “Geoff? You ok there?”

No answer. Oh no. Ryan walked over to stand behind Geoff and try to see what on the calendar got him all zoned out like this. Took a minute, but he saw it. He was about to say something when he got interrupted. “Tomorrow's a full moon.” said Geoff, turning his head slightly to look at Ryan. 

“Yeah, it is.” Ryan brought his hands up and placing them on Geoff's shoulders, then kissing the top of his head. “Worried about Gavin and Ray?”

“What if they freak out when they see us? What if they don't want to be near us anymore after this? They'd leave us and probably leave Rooster Teeth and, and,” Ryan made a shushing noise, letting it turn into a low calming rumble. Trying to soothe the older wolf and get him to settle.

“They wouldn't do that Geoff.”

“They nearly had a heart attack when they saw Michael go off on Gavin! He had his claws out, eyes a'blaring! He was so close to going wolf on them.”

“I'm not saying it'll go perfect. They're human, this is something that's still new to them. They want to learn and understand this. And us.” Ryan turned Geoff around, making him face him. “They will probably be, not upset, but cautious and a bit jumpy when we're in our wolf forms. But we'll get through this.” Geoff attempted his best smile. The worry was still strong in him so he could only muster a tiny one. Ryan gave a soft kiss to Geoff's forehead, then started to lead him out to the living room. When they were walking in Jack turned and saw them, seeing the look Geoff had.

"Everything ok?”

“Yeah. Our Alpha is just worrying a little.” Ryan had Geoff sit on the other end of the couch right next to Michael. He took the empty seat up by Jack. Michael shifted so he could cuddle up to Geoff, who looked like he could need a good hug right now.

“Is it because of the full moon is tomorrow?” Jack asked as he took Ryan's hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles.

“Yeah, Geoff's worried about how Gavin and Ray will handle it all. Seeing us as wolves for the first time, how we'll most likely act, all of it.”

“It's a legitimate worry.”

“Not saying it isn't.” Ryan looked down the couch line to Geoff, who was looking right back at him. “I'm just saying the boys are stronger than you give them credit for. Just give them a chance and we'll play things by ear.” 

As the gents continued their chatter Michael's phone went off. The pup pulled out his phone and saw a text message from his boy. “Hey, as much as your little argument is fun to listen to-”

“We're not arguing!”

“As fun as it is, Gavin just texted seeing if it was alright to come over soon.” Michael sent a text back saying they were all home and just being lazy fucks.

“What?”

“Yeah, we were going to have a Lads Day since you said you guys were going to run a few errands. Remember Geoff?

“This kind of works out for us all then.” Geoff looked to Jack like he grew another head.

“And how exactly does this work for us Jack?”

“Seeing how its the day before full moon, there's a chance we'll have the 'pre full moon jitters' like we most often do. So while we go do what we have to, Michael can explain a few things and ease them into it.” The three all looked to Jack, becoming silent as they thought the idea over. Ryan was first to speak again.

“That's actually not a bad idea.”

“You can't be serious.”

“Think about it. Having us all here, going a bit weird on them without a quick read could make things hectic for them.” Jack explained. “I don't know about Gavin, but Michael and I had talked to Ray about full moons briefly before. So to give him a quick refresher and Gavin a walk through would be smart.” It was a good idea, a really good idea actually. That was probably their best option on handling this if they wanted as little freak out as possible. Geoff sighed as he came to that realization.

“Yeah, ok. Tell them they can come over whenever they are ready to. I'm going to go hop in the shower.” Geoff got up, and left the room, going to go get ready.

“I'm going to go get ready as well.” Jack added before he followed after the other, leaving Michael and Ryan on the couch by themselves.

Michael scooched over to Ryan's of the couch, cuddling up to him. Ryan ran his hands through the rust colored curls, as Michael got himself situated and comfortable. “Do you really think they'll take it as well as you think they will?” 

“I do.” He hummed, continuing to pet the younger's hair. “They're into this, this relationship with us, a little over a month now. They get to see a more intimate side of werewolves that not all humans that know of us get to see. And given that situation, they are doing quite well.”

“Yeah, yeah that's true. I'm honestly surprised with how well Gavin's being doing. What with how easily scared he can get. Ray is usually the more strong of the two. Kind of like you.”

“Like me?” Michael tilt his head up, looking up at Ryan as he kept his hand on his head.

“Yeah. He tries to think of all the possibilities of something before making a decision. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. Sure, he can get mad over some stuff easily. But his heart is in the right place.” Ryan smiled softly, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the pup's forehead.

“They are two of the strongest humans I've ever met, that's for damn sure.” Ryan planted another kiss before moving Michael around, having him sit in his lap with his back to the arm of the couch. Michael brushed their cheeks together. 

“They're our strong lovely lads.”

“You're lucky, you get them on your team. I got Jack and Geoff.”

“Hey, they're cool too. You've seen Geoff. He's plenty strong. Jack is too.”

“Yeah, they definitely are.” Ryan snuggled Michael in his arms, lightly scenting the other as they went to watch tv again. The two got lost in the light scenting and silly kids show about people made of space rocks.

Geoff and Jack came out by the end of the episode, trading places with the other two. They went and took their turns with getting ready for the day. By the time they were done and back in the living room there was a knock at the door. Michael was closest to the door so he was the one to walk over and answer it. “Michael!” was what he was greeted with, as a pair of long arms wrapped themselves around his neck and hugged him nearly to death.

“Not even in the door yet and you're trying to choke the guy. Nice Gavin.” Gavin hopped off at that, blushing as he stepped back by Ray.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine. Here, come in so you can say goodbye before the gents leave us.” Michael led the way inside, his two lads coming in and shutting the door before following after him. He led them to the living room where the others were gathered.

“Hey boys.”

“Hey Geoff. You guys heading out when we only just got here?” Gavin went over to the couch, flopping down on it and kicking his feet up in Geoff's lap.

“You wouldn't be having a Lads Day if we stayed. Plus, we got shit to do.” Geoff pushed Gavin's feet down and got up. “There's plenty of snacks and drinks to keep you little assholes happy until we get back.” He ruffled Gavin's hair before walking over towards Michael and Ray. “We'll only be gone for a few hours. And if we make it back in time, maybe we can order in and all have dinner together. Sound good?”

“Sounds good Geoff!” Michael beamed, earning a hair ruffle himself.

“Don't forget to do that thing I asked ya to.” Geoff grabbed his phone from the counter, wallet too, shoving them into his pockets as he walked out the door with Jack and Ryan. “See ya guys!” The door shut behind them, and then there were three.

“'That thing'? What you get chores around here?” Ray teased.

“Uh, no. Well, kind of.” Michael trailed off, walking towards the couch. He moved Gavin around so he could sit down. Ray came over and squished on in as well.

“What's 'kind of' then?”

“'Kind of' as in, not so much a chore, as something that we need to talk about.” That didn't sound too good. But they would give Michael the benefit of the doubt. Gavin sat up straighter as he prepared himself to listen. “Ray, remember that day in the diner, when you were asking about stuff and we touched a bit on full moons and all that?”

“Yeah.” Full moon, messes with werewolves' behavior and all that movie cliché shit. Ray remembered that.

“Wait, you guys actually change and go bloody mad on the night of a full moon?” Gavin never got that talk or anything close to it.

“Change? Yes. Go bad shit crazy? No. Tomorrow is a full moon, and we wanted to let you guys know. Give you guys the option of being here with us during it.” Michael could understand if they didn't. It'd be the first time either Ray or Gavin would see them in their wolf forms, and not at a favorable moment. They would be all instincts and puppy feels. They'd still be themselves; still Geoff, Jack, Ryan and Michael. Just slightly not at the same time. He looked between the two, trying to gauge their faces for any sort of answer.

“Yeah, yeah we'll stay over for it. Why wouldn't we?” Gavin answered like it was the easiest thing ever. “We'll stay, won't we Ray?”

“Of course we will.” Ray smiled. “We planned on crashing here anyway. No work tomorrow so why the hell not.” Wow these guys were taking it way better than Geoff thought. Old man worried for nothing. But then again, there was a difference between saying it's no big deal, and witnessing the act before their very eyes.

“Well, ok, if you guys say so.” Michael stole their hands, bringing them up to his nose. He lightly scented their wrists, taking in the scents. “Also warning, if I get a little weird, or say, get extra furry or what have you, that's all normal pre full moon bullshit.”

“Aw, is our little Michael going to get all puppy dog on us?” Gavin cooed.

“Actually yes, that's a good sum up of it.”

“So when does it usually kick in?” Ray asked.

“Usually it's just the day before. But the earliest I've ever heard of it happening was two days before.” Michael kept hold of their hands, but stopped the scenting for the moment. “And it happens seamlessly. For the werewolf at least. Everyone is different and can happen at any time up until the actual night of the full moon.” Ray looked to Gavin, then back to Michael, smiling softly before reaching a hand up to run through the wolf's hair.

“Well, until you get to that point, how about we play some Xbox? I'm thinking Worms Battlegrounds.”

“Oh yeah! We can practice some bit for when we record more Worms let's plays.” Michael chuckled.

“Yeah sure. You set that up, me and Gav will go get some bevs and snacks to munch on while we play.”

The three lads set themselves up on the floor. They had pushed the coffee table to the side and had it covered in soda cans, beer bottles and nearly every salty and sweet treats in the house. There was laughing and joke making, a lot at Gavin's expense, that filled the room. Their earlier discussion pretty much forgotten. They had played five rounds of Worms before switching to their second game. Ray suggested they play some GTA on split screen, and whenever one of them dies they switch out with whoever wasn't playing. It was during one of the turns when Michael was the one sitting out when the subject of their talk from before came up again.

Michael had pulled Ray into his lap, his head resting on the Puerto Rican's shoulder. Every few minutes or so Ray would feel a nose prod into the side of his neck. Scenting was fine and all but it was a distraction after a while. “Yo Michael, you ok?” Ray asked after a while.

“Yeah why?”

“Well for one, for the last thirty minutes of being in your lap you have declined playing. And Gav's died three times.” A disapproving sound from the Brit, though it was true. “Second, your arms around my waist have gotten tighter.”

“Ok. Your point?” Ray craned his neck to look down at Michael as best he could. The older lad was glaring at him, but it was different than his usual glares. There was a beat of silence before he answered.

“It's happening isn't it?”

“Don't know what you're talking about.”

“Jesus Christ.” Ray ditched his controller in favor of trying to move around and try to get a better look at Michael. As he tried to do that he heard a thumping against the carpet. Gavin must have heard it too because he had put his controller down as well to turn and look at Michael. His eyes had gone wide at what he saw when he looked at his boy.

Among his auburn curls, there were two fuzzy ears were his human pair used to be. And swishing around behind him was a just as fuzzy tail. Yep. It was definitely happening. “Aw Ray, he looks so cute! Like a little pup!”

“Of course he looks like that, he is one!”

“You know what I meant.” Gavin scooched closer. He reached slowly towards Michael's head, carefully as not to accidentally startle him. Michael sniffed at Gavin's hand before lowering his head for the Brit to pet as he wanted. He learned that the wolf ears were just as soft as Michael's regular hair. They were even the same hair type to match, bunch of little curls that almost made them blend in entirely with the rest.

Ray watched the whole time as Gavin pet and felt around the top of Michael's head. As he did Michael's tail moved around more, the young wolf loving the attention. So that's what he wanted. He just wanted their attention. That wasn't so bad. Beats having him act out. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him act like this before.”

“Definitely different than his every day self.”

“Wonder if he'll act like this the whole time. Or like, it'll vary as the night goes on.” Ray mused as he brought his own hand up to Michael's head, who let him do so with no problem. Holy shit those were some soft ears.

“Well Michael did say it varied between every werewolf. We'll just be careful and take things easy.” Gavin smiled to Ray. His hand pulled away and Michael whined.

“Wow you're selfish. You can't have just one of us petting you, gotta have us both.” Ray's comment got him a snort and a head shake that got him to take his hand away. “Well, what do you want to do Gav? Seeing as one of us could care less about the game anymore.” The two humans looked to that certain someone, who had their eyes closed and humming happily.

“Ok we can't move him. Look at him! He looks so adorable like this Ray!”

“Gavin. I'm not going to sit here the whole night, in his lap like this.” Ray moved to get up and Michael's arms got tight again. A warning growl was given as he opened his eyes to give a matching warning glare. “Did you just fucking growl at me?” Another growl.

“That's one clingy puppy.”

“Yeah, and it's getting real annoying, real fast.” It took all of his strength, but Ray got Michael to let go long enough for him scurry out of his lap. Michael looked at Ray like he just kicked him. His ears flat against his head and his eyes sad and begging. Ray sighed. “Look, I'm not leaving or anything. Just wanted to not be stuck in your lap the whole damn time.” Michael's expression changed into more of a pout, flashing those sad puppy dog eyes. Even threw in a small whimper for added effect. Ray just sighed again. He was already used to Gavin giving him the puppy eyes, so real ones wouldn't sway him. But they did work on Gavin. Dumb softy.

“Come here Michael. I'll give you some lovings.” Gavin said as he opened his arms for the other. The werewolf's mood shifted in an instant, as he literally leaped into Gavin's arms. His tail was back to wagging happily.

“You baby him like that and he will never learn.”

“I see no harm. It could be worse. He could be running around and pissing on everything.”

“True.” Ray got up, stretched his legs and walked into the kitchen. According to the microwave clock it was almost five. Gents should be coming back soon. They had mentioned being back in time for dinner, and this was usually when Geoff would start prepping and cooking. Since he was here to do it Ray figured they would just have take out. He pulled out his phone to call up for a couple of pizzas

As he talked on the phone to place the older he walked back into the living room. He saw that they had moved onto the couch and switched from video games to just simply watching tv. Gavin was sitting with his arm on the arm rest, and Michael's head in his lap where his other hand was softly petting his hair. Ok that was kind of adorable.

Pizza order was placed, Ray hung up and put the phone back. As he walked back into the living room the front door opened and closed. “Oh hey guys, welcome-” Before he could finish his sentence Ray felt big arms around his waist, picking him up and spinning him around. 

“Jack, put him down. You're going to hug the life out of him.” Geoff said. He managed to pull Ray from Jack's hold and get him away.

“Please tell me he's doesn't have the pre moon jitters too.” Ray doesn't know if he can handle any more of them acting like Michael is.

“Sorry bud. But both Jack and Ryan got 'em.” Ray sighed. He heard a high pitch squeal and turned to find Ryan and Jack trying to fight for a spot as close to Gavin as possible. Both had wolf features showing just like Michael. Ears, tails and more fuzz around the face than normal.

“Wait, why aren't you going nuts like them?” Ray asked as he turned back to Geoff.

“I've gone through this so many times, I don't get affected as much.” Geoff took Ray's hand and pulled him in for a hug. “I still get, urges before full moons too. I'm just a lot better at suppressing them more often then not.” Another Gavin noise from the couch. They two turned and found the three wolves managed to make themselves comfortable on the couch and have Gavin in the middle to where they all could have equal parts to him. The Brit looked to them nervously, silently asking for help.

“This is going to be a long night.”

“And an even longer tomorrow.”


	4. Who Let The Dogs Off Their Leashes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some last minute worries and the boys finally meet the family pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was totally going to be the full event of the full moon but idk I just felt like if I kept going and had that in that the chapter would just get too long.
> 
> Promise next chapter will have full moon shenanigans.
> 
> I'm sorry friends please forgive me QwQ//

The rest of the night could be classified as a general success. Nothing really out of hand. As predicted, Michael, Jack and Ryan's behavior continued to become more, shall we say, childish? That was close enough. The three demanded constant attention and love from the others. Most of it was directed towards Ray and Gavin, but Geoff surmised that was because this was their first full moon with the humans.

Now that wasn't to say Geoff got out of it scott free. They still went after their Alpha. But for the most part they left him alone. And like Geoff said he was affected just like they were, he was just better at controlling it through most of the period. The worst he got out of the night was his ears and tail popped out, and by the end of the night he started to demand scratches behind the ears.

Gavin and Ray spent the night. Originally, the plan was to just kick it up in the spare guest room. But that plan was ditched the second the two humans were literally swooped off their feet and carried to the master bedroom, and dumped on the giant bed. They slept smack dab in the middle of the furry pile. And luckily enough, it didn't take long for them all to fall asleep.

Geoff was first to wake up, crawling out of bed to go make breakfast for his lovable assholes. Gavin was next, following up with Ray shortly after. They walked out and both went straight to the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of coffee and bacon. “Hey there boys.”

“Hey Geoff.” Gavin yawned, as he pulled up a seat at the kitchen table. Ray grumbled a 'good morning' as he sat down at the table and just laid his head on it.

“You two sleep alright?”

“Little warm. But otherwise fine.”

“Was definitely the fluffiest bed I've ever slept in.” Geoff gave a light hearted laugh, setting a cup of coffee in front of the Brit. He then went back to the stove to tend to the bacon and eggs he had going. His tail swished against his legs, showing how happy he was at the moment. But why wouldn't he? He was making breakfast for his lovely mates. Geoff made the first plate and gave it to Ray. Who honestly looked like he needed it the most.

“I'm guessing the others are all still knocked out?”

“Oh yeah.” Ray spoke with a mouth full of food, quickly swallowing and giving an apologetic look for it. “Think they'll wake up any time soon?” Geoff checked the clock.

“Days like this, they sleep a bit longer than they normally would on a day off. But they'll probably wake up in a bit here.” Geoff made the second plate and handed it to Gavin. He was fine with his coffee for now, so the older went about cleaning and setting the pans and dishes in the sink.

“So when are you guys going to change into your other selves?” Gavin asked. He was curious how the change was done.

“Normally, we choose when to change. Most of the time we wait till at least when the sun starts to set before getting ready to make the switch. But there are some occasions were situation calls for us to change early, or even we change involuntarily. But that's only during certain circumstances.”

“Like what?”

“Like, say a werewolf had just gotten injured while in their human form, or just any stressful situation of any kind. There's a chance of them just, changing due to the high stress on their mind and body. We tend to heal faster as wolves, so our body is trying to change to make the heal process easier. So on a full moon, that instinct would be more potent and just make us change right then and there.”

“Has that ever happened to you?” Ray spoke, giving Geoff his empty plate after inhaling his breakfast.

“For me, yeah, a few times. Back when I was young and reckless. But that was like, only five times maybe.” Gavin was now coming up with his plate, though he washed his himself.

“Is there any cases were someone just, changes, like out of nowhere? Like you see in the movies and such?”

“Very rarely. But not impossible.” Geoff finished his coffee, tempted to make his next cup a Irish coffee. Ultimately deciding against it, Ray hating when he started his drinking before noon. His ears twitched when he heard movement from the bedroom. “Someone's up.”

“All of 'em?” Geoff paused to try and get a better tell/

“At least one. Too much shuffling around to tell if it's any more than that.” The two lads went and helped with finishing the clean up, and by the time someone came downstairs they were done. First up was Ryan, who looked just as wild and furry as when they went to bed. The wolf gave a big old yawn, stretching his arms a good bit, before walking into the room. He was scratching at his light beard, turned extra fuzzy, when he made eye contact with Gavin. The two had a stare down for like, maybe five seconds before the older stormed over and wrapped his arms around the Brit.

“It's too early for this.” Ray groaned as he threw himself onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions.

“Ray, it's 10:30.”

“Too early!” Ray flipped around, trying to see if laying on his back would be more comfortable for his grumpy lays. He only stayed that way for, if he was lucky, a minute, before he felt himself be pulled into someone's lap. The feeling of soft, lush fur told him who it was without looking. “Jack.”

“Hi Ray.” The gentle wolf held the Puerto Rican close, nuzzling his face softly. The others were still in the kitchen. Ryan was still tired and all sleepy slow, so that was lucky because it made him a bit sluggish in his movements. Or at least compared to how he was yesterday. He was still just as huggy and affectionate as he before.

“Do they always get this way right before a full moon?” asked Gavin.

“Usually yeah.” Geoff answered as he refilled his coffee, still keeping it booze free for now. “It's either all puppy love and attention seeking, like they've been so far. Or they'll be all wired up and needing a good run. Though it's usually the former, since we usually just run around and play in the yard while the full moon is out.” There was a shout that came from the living room that had the three rushing out to see who was doing the shouting. They piled in and saw an even furrier than yesterday Michael, who was trying to pull Ray out of Jack's lap.

And by Michael being furrier than yesterday, it was no joke. His whole body was almost completely covered in rust colored fur, his feet where more canine and his hands were getting close to the being the same. He had only his boxers on, all other means of clothes ditched.

“Lemme guess. Michael being the youngest, he's more susceptible to the effects?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah pretty much.”

“I hate full moons!” Ray shouted as he tried to get up, but Jack was making that impossible. They were now growling over the human. “Are you shitting me?” Ryan was now starting to join in the pissing match, despite already having Gavin. Geoff quickly stopped that by flicking his nose.

“Don't get greedy Rye.” The blonde tried to whimper his way out of trouble. “No. Go sit in the arm chair. And if he lets you, you can scent with Gavin while I get shit ready before sunset.” Ryan directed the next whimper at Gavin.

“Yes, alright you doughnut.” Gavin could never say no when one of his boyfriends gave him the old puppy dog eyes. Even when it was his human boyfriend too. They moved to the arm chair, Ryan sitting down then pulling Gavin into his lap, where he cuddled and scented with the Brit. Gavin didn't mind the behavior too much, it was kind of cute. Unless you're the one in Ray's position when you are the object being fought over.

“Yay, good for Gavin. Now can you get these assholes to fucking cool it!” Jack had his arms locked under Ray's arms and tight around his torso, and Michael had a real good grip on both of Ray's legs. Both glaring and snapping at one another, neither wanting to back down. “I'm ready to break out the fucking squirt bottle!”

“Alright, you heard the man. Calm your tits you two.” Geoff pinched the ear of each wolf, like you would a misbehaving child. “You can share him, can't you?”

“What?!”

“You rather have them fight over you?” 

“...Fine.” Ray groaned. That was probably the best deal he was going to get right now. “But if I hear one more growl, I'm out.”

“You heard him. Play nice or neither of you get to have him.” Michael and Jack clearly didn't like the idea, but they realized that just like Ray, it was the best they were going to get. The two grumbled 'fine' at one another before they moved around the couch. With Jack on one side, Michael on the other and Ray in between the two. “Now that's more like it. Everyone all happy? Because happy or not, this is how it's going to be 'cause I got shit to do.” Geoff gave the boys each a kiss on the head before he went off to deal with preparations.

This was their first full moon with Gavin and Ray so there were a few things he needed to write down and get together for them before he changed along with the others. Mostly the guys just run around and wrestle in the backyard. But adding in new mates, human mates for that matter, changed things quite a bit. If that wasn't already apparent by the shit that's gone on so far.

When Geoff was satisfied that everyone would relax long enough for him to do what he needed, he left to do just that. While he was gone the others stayed in the living room. They flipped on the tv, though Gavin was the only one who was really watching it. He was watching, while snuggled up in Ryan's lap while the older scented him. Ray was making an attempt to watch, but Michael and Jack were making it tricky to do so. With the occasional tug of his arm, or prod of a nose in his hair, it was just really fucking annoying. He would look to either of the wolves and be flashed the innocent puppy eyes. Fuck, he was really starting to hate those. “Gav, switch me boyfriends.”

“What why?”

“Why? Because these two can't sit still for anything! They keep fidgetting around. At least with Ryan I'd be able to watch tv or even switch it to video games.” Gavin frowned.

“It's only going to get worse, you know.”

“Yeah, it's just,” He sighed as he looked over to Gavin. “Guess I'm just nervous about tonight and I'm trying to hide it by being an asshole.”

“Oh Ray.” Gavin slipped out of Ryan's lap, hearing a small whine as he went over to Ray. He took his face into his hands, softly stroking his cheek. “You're not the only one whose nervous.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, I'm just as nervous.” Ray offered a soft smile, Gavin returning it easily.

“Guess I was just being pissy and grumpy to hide how scared I really am.” Gavin leaned down and placed a kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead. 

“We're in this boat together. So, we can be a pair of nervous wrecks together.”

“Yeah alright.” Ray turned his head and kissed into Gavin's palm. “Sit here with me.”

“Is there even room?” Michael and Jack were taking up most the space of the couch, all laid out with their upper halves closest to Ray.

“We'll make room and they'll just have to deal with it. C'mon, we'll make room for Ryan over here too.” Ray started pushing and shoving so he could rearrange them all comfortably. He had it to where he and Gavin where seated in the middle. Ryan and Jack were at each side and Michael was in Ryan's lap. All wolves had equal reach of both humans. Once everyone was happy and pleased they switched to Netflix and popped on a movie.

While the five of them were all chilling in the other room, Geoff was busy with preparations. He had to make sure everything was taken care of for Gavin and Ray, so they could have as little to no trouble as possible throughout the night. Dinners prepped and cooked; no one would be able to really cook anything, so he had to make something ahead of time. Just slam them into the oven for a few minutes and done. Plenty of toys to play with were set in the yard and inside the house. Stuff for clean ups, because dirt and mud gets everywhere and something always break. Tools for disciplinary action because dealing with four hyper active animals would get crazy for anyone. It took Geoff up until the near end of the movie to have everything set up to his liking.

Geoff was putting the last of the dinners in the fridge when Ray wandered into the kitchen, walking over and looping his arms around the older man's torso. “Hey bud, how you holding up?” He asked, wrapping his arm around Ray's shoulder.

“M' alright. Trying to deal with it the best I can. Like I told Gav, I'm nervous and scared about everything.”

“I can only imagine.” The Alpha kissed the top of his human's head, right into his soft curls.

“It's ok, not like you can control all this. It's in your blood and shit.”

“Yeah, but putting stress on our mates isn't. I got everything set up to where there should be absolutely no trouble for you two tonight. Also, gave you a few things to help ya if we start being giant assholes.”

“What, like a squirt bottle? Rolled up newspaper?” The lad joked.

“Actually yes.”

“Shit, I was just kidding dude. Does that actually work?” Geoff laughed.

“It does. We're pretty much going to be acting like a pack of dumb animals. You'll need stuff to help keep us in line. You guys are on your own to deal with us since we won't be able to talk to you.”

“Fuck, when does this all start up?” Geoff looked to the clock, then to the window. It was five and the sun was starting to set.

“Pretty soon. Michael's probably going to shift here any moment.” And right then, a scream came from the other room that had both Ray and Geoff bolting out.

When they got to the living room they saw Gavin on the floor, eyes wide and hand over his mouth, staring at the dark rust color wolf that was right across from him. And it was a big wolf, bigger than any average wolf. Remnants of Michael's boxers were all over the floor in front of where he stood. The transformation ripping them apart since he ha them on when he changed. Jack and Ryan were still on the couch, looking like they'd pounce at any second. “What happened?” Ray asked as he went to the Brit's side, wanting to see if he was unharmed.

“H-He, Michael was-”

“He changed in front of you didn't he?” Geoff looked to Gavin but kept a good eye on Michael. Gavin nodded his head frantically and Geoff cursed.

“It happened all of a sudden. I thought, thought he had hurt himself or something, then out of no where he started to get even hairier and grew all out and,” Ray hugged Gavin, making soft shushing sounds to try and calm him. Watching someone shift for the the first time was always hard on humans. It's abnormal and strange and takes a lot of getting used to.

“It's alright Gav. It's still Michael.” Geoff reassured. He walked over to Michael, kneeling down beside the changed lad and petting his head. The wolf gave a happy bark as his tail started wagging against the carpet. “See?” Gavin watched with careful eyes. He slowly started to calm down as he watched Geoff pet the wolf, Michael with no worries at all. “Come on, he's not going to bite. He'd never bite you. None of us would.”

“Oh, ok.” Gavin got up and took careful steps towards the two, kneeling right next to Geoff and taking his hand to steadily reach it towards Michael. A quick sniff and he was licking the fingers in front of him before putting his muzzle under them, trying to urge the human to pet him. The Brit cracked into a smile as he started to actually pet him, building up to hugging and snuggling with the big mutt. “My boy!”

Smiles grew on Ray and Geoff's faces, happy to see their Brit doing better. They watched him fawn over Michael a bit longer before breaking things up. Geoff stood up with a groan and a crack to his back. “Alright, time for the rest of us to go change. Ryan, Jack.” The two turned at the sound of their names, looking to their Alpha. “Go on, head up and change. Don't care if clothes are on the floor as long as they aren't shredded like Michael's.” The two gave a quick nod before running off to do as told.

“What about you?” asked Ray, standing up as well.

“Gonna make sure these guys are all good before I let loose on ya.” Geoff gave a slight chuckle. “Once I change, I'll be just as out of it as they are.” Ray walked over to the others, petting Michael as well and finding that he found it enjoyable.

They chilled out on the floor while they waited, letting Gavin and Ray get acquainted with their actual puppy of a boyfriend before two more came running down the stairs and charging at them. A blur of deep orange knocked Ray to the ground and started slathering him in kisses; which meant that was Jack. The dirty blonde was a bit more calm in comparison, coming over to them and nudging Michael out of the way to get his turn at being petted; of course that was Ryan. “Alright, my turn. Be right back boys.” Geoff waved off before jogging up the steps.

“Oh my god Jack, you're so fucking heavy.” Ray groaned, as he shoved the tub of lard and love off of him so he could sit up. “So, what you think Gavin? Think we can handle this?”

“Yeah! Why were we so worried?” Gavin laughed as he got a tongue to the face. “If it's just like this, then we should have nothing to worry about, right?”

One last set of paws came trotting down the stairs, a scruffy brown wolf coming over to their little dog pile. And now they had four. It was kind of cute looking at them all together in wolf form. Jack and Ryan were near the same size and the biggest of the four. Geoff only a smidge smaller, his fur more wild and crazy compared to Ryan's wavy fur or Jack and Michael's more curly fur. And of course Michael was the smallest, he was a puppy compared to them. He was a puppy still in werewolf terms technically. 

“Four overgrown dogs. Sure, what could possibly go wrong?”

Four wolves, two humans. Two inexperienced humans who know nothing about dealing with a werewolves during a full moon.

Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?


	5. The Dogs Are Out To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and then some play time in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just in time for Halloween~ Hehe, for those going out, have fun, eat some tasty treats and be safe!

Things were going well so far. The wolves were just wanting love and attention for the most part; tummy rubs, head scratches, all that stuff. That was totally easy enough to handle for Gavin and Ray. But that was just the first hour and a half.

As they passed the initial first hour, that's when the fun really started for them.

“Ok, I think it's a good time to make us some dinner.” Gavin declared. He stood up from his spot, giving a good stretch of his legs before he walked into the kitchen. “You said Geoff pre-made some dinners, right love?”

“Yeah. There should be ones for us and them.” Ray stayed with the guys, h figured he'd keep them occupied while Gavin handled dinner. They didn't need four big wolves roaming around in the kitchen. Especially when they knew food was coming. He managed to keep them all distracted but after a while, when Ray wasn't looking, Michael managed to slip away. 

The young wolf padded into the kitchen and saw Gavin pulling a couple different sized tupperware containers out of the refrigerator. Gavin was opening them all up when he felt something small and wet poke his leg. When looking down and he saw that it was Michael. “Michael? You're supposed to be in the living room with the others.” He set the food aside and grabbed the note Geoff left with them. “Hope you don't expect me to give you any treats or nothing. We're all going to eat together. Once I figure out these instructions that is.”

There was some meat wrapped in plastic; one marked as steak and the other elk. _Raw is fine, but cook it for a few minutes on the stove top anyway, to cook out any remaining blood in the cuts._ Reading that line nearly made Gavin gag. Next, the three containers for Gavin and Ray. Pasta, sauce and salad. _Reheat pasta for five minutes in the microwave, sauce in a pan on stove top for three. Salad is there if you want it, throw whatever dressing you want over it._

Geoff really made dinner easy for them. Probably figured the easier their food was, the faster they could get through it. Gavin figured he'd get the boys their food first and then his and Ray's. They'd probably go mad if they didn't get the meat once they started smelling it in the air. The Brit opened the packaging and gagged when he saw the blood as he took the first piece and put it on a long skillet over the stove. “God this is so gross.” He muttered. All the steaks fit on the skillet, which was nice he could knock out their meal in two takes. 

Once the meat really started to cook up, Michael's tail started wagging. It was thumping And pounding against the cabinets. Shortly after Gavin picked up on the thumping, stomping was followed up. He didn't even hear the cry from Ray when he turned and saw more wolves filling into their kitchen, Ray soon coming in. “So much for distracting them.” The Puerto Rican grumbled. He watched as they swarmed around Gavin's legs. "Cute. But that's not how this works guys.” They were going to have to be strict with these guys if they expected to get through the night. “Guys, off!” Jack followed the command, Ryan hesitated for a brief moment before listening as well. Geoff and Michael were still facing and looking up at Gavin, pawing at his legs as he pulled the steak off and replaced them with the elk.

“Boy, you and Ryan have to listen too.” Gavin scolded. “Off my leg please.” Nothing.

“That won't work babe. You gotta be more firm and commanding with them. You can't sugar coat it.” Ray looked right at Geoff and Michael giving his best tough guy face. “Michael, Geoff, off!” Still nothing, except a snort that Ray was pretty sure came from Michael.

“Boy being a little sassy pants.”

“They get their food last.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! You don't reward bad behavior. That's care taking 101. Rather it be a pet or a five year old nephew. Sure this is minor, but if we don't squish it now they'll just walk all over us.” Gavin turned back to the stove top and pulled the elk off, then grabbed four plates to put a piece of elk and steak on each. He quickly cut them up a little bit before leaving them there to work on his and Ray's dinner. “Geoff said not to take their shit, remember?”

Gavin looked down at Geoff and Michael both giving him innocent puppy dog eyes. “You heard him. Be patient or you two will be the very last to get dinner.” With a small whine Michael backed down, Geoff as well. “Thank you loves.” Ray smiled as he watched the two finally comply. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. But it was still pretty early in the evening, there was still a long way to go.

Ray walked over and grabbed the plates of meat while Gavin handled the pasta. “Ok, now stay.” He warned, taking two plates and setting them on one side of the kitchen, then taking the other two to the other side. Walking back to the kitchen island, Ray looked to each of them, making sure they were all still staying where they were like he said. “Now, break.” The second the two words left his mouth, the canines bolted for a plate, going straight to scarfing down the meat.

“Bloody hell.”

“Ok, that's disgusting. But whatever, hopefully they keep at it until we're done with our food.” Gavin pulled the reheated pasta out of the microwave, then turning off the stove and pulling off the sauce pan. He split the pasta into two bowls then poured sauce over them. Ray took the skillet, pan and tupperware and dumped them all into the sink for the time being, then threw away the plastic the meat were kept in. Once that was taken care of they took their food to the table to eat.

“We should probably take them outside to the backyard after we're done eating.” suggested Gavin.

“Yeah probably. Get that energy out of them in hopes of having them calm later on. Wear them out as much as possible.”

“Even with that, we're most likely not going to get to bed until late. Good thing there's no work tomorrow.” They weren't the only werewolves at Rooster Teeth. Most of the company were werewolves, so a lot of people will be dealing with the full moon tonight and wouldn't be able to go into work the next day. So they just called the day off for everyone. It was like a work holiday, only it was one were everyone was usually dreading it rather than looking forward to it. Gavin and Ray were also not the only humans in the company that lived with one, or more, of the wolves. Jeremy had Matt, Jon with Blaine. There were some wolf couples, but they pretty much handled the full moons like Geoff and the guys had before Gavin and Ray came along.

The lads discussed their game plan as they ate their nice little dinner. Ray finished right as he felt a nudge at his knee. He looked down under the table and saw it was Ryan. “I hope you're not looking for scraps dude.” Gavin just giggled.

“Pretty sure they rather have their stuff than ours.”

“Yeah, but you know how dogs are. Always wanting what their owners are having. Probably isn't any different with these guys.” Gavin just nodded and finished his food, taking his plate and Ray's to the sink. He gave them a quick rinse before setting them aside with the rest. “Alright, everyone has food in their bellies now.”

“Which means they're all charged up and ready to raise hell for us. Yay.” Ray deadpanned as he went around picking up the plates from the wolves, putting them on the counter. “Geoff said he laid out toys and stuff like that around the house and outside. Good thing too, because I really have no idea how to entertain these guys. Aside from just letting them run around and such.”

“Giant puppy dogs. That's all they are.” Gavin walked back over, giving Ray a small kiss on the lips. “How hard can it be, truly?”

“Seeing as these 'giant puppy dogs', as you so put it, are fucking werewolves and not some normal dog, it can be stupid hard. Plus, they're idiots.”

“You're always such an optimist aren't ya?” Ray playfully shoved Gavin off of him, the two laughing. The little ruckus causing some of the wolves to bark and hurry over. “Come on, let's take them outside.” They maneuvered themselves out of the furry circle and headed for the back door. The slide door opened and immediately all four of the wolves charged out. The two humans watched in awe as the four started running around and chasing each other.

Gavin walked out first, then Ray right after. They walked out a few feet, staying a good distance away as the guys wrestled and rough housed around. Knowing their boyfriends wouldn't hurt them while in this kind of mindset, that they were certain of. But as they watched how they went at one another with their sharp teeth and claws, it was still a bit jarring of a sight to someone who isn't used to it. “Remember, it's still them.” Ray assured. He took hold of Gavin's hand and held it tight but soft.

“'Course. Still them.” Gavin squeezed Ray's hand as he was lead closer towards them. He had them go slow, careful not to startle anyone. The two went unnoticed until they were around two feet around from the pack. For the most part they were stared at for a quick moment before being ignored again in favor of more rough housing. Except for one. Ryan was still looking at them before he trotted over towards them. “You alright buddy?” Ryan went to Gavin, taking a hold of his shorts in his mouth, pulling on them.

"Think he wants you to go with him.” Ray mused. He honestly didn't want Gavin, or himself, going near the guys while they're slashing and chomping on one another. But Gavin gets to decide that for himself. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Gavin moved, taking a small step forward. Ryan let go and barked happily. He ran off real quick to find something.

The other three still paid no real mind to him, only Ryan. The gent roamed around until he found what he apparently had been looking for; a tennis ball. He brought it back and pushed it into Gavin's hand. “Oh? Want to play a little fetch then do ya?” Ryan gave another happy bark. Gavin turned the ball over in his hand before bringing his arm back and gave it his best throw. The blonde wolf chased after it, bringing it right back to give to his mate. Gavin continued to throw for Ryan, probably would as long as he kept bringing the ball back to him. Ray watched safely from his spot, though after a couple of throws, satisfied nothing could go awry, he left to go inside to retrieve his phone. As Gavin continued to play with Ryan, the others must have finally noticed, because now he had Jack bringing him rope and Michael with a squeaky football. “Aw, you guys wanna play too?” God they were so adorable like this. Gavin took the ball from Michael and set it on the patio table. “Let's just use this one.”

The tennis ball was thrown again but this time it was chased by three wolves. Looking down, Gavin saw Jack was still looking up at him with his blue tugging rope in hand. “Jack? You don't want to chase the ball with the guys?” He asked, the large wolf just shook his head and walked closer to try and get the human to grab the rope. The second Gavin did Jack started to pull; he wanted to play Tug of War with him. Gavin pulled with all his strength and of course it was no where near how strong Jack was. Surprisingly, Gavin was able to keep hold of the rope, but he was pretty much being pulled around with it by Jack. When the others came back, ball in Ryan's mouth, they saw Gavin was now playing a totally different game with Jack. Michael growled at seeing this, coming straight at them and barking at them, looking and sounding pretty upset. “Did you bring it back?” Gavin asked, not realizing that wasn't happy barking. “Bring it here and I'll throw it again.” Michael just barked more, starting to snarl. He turned to Jack and directed his anger at him. Jack looked at him but didn't stop his pulling. Which was apparently the wrong thing to do, doing that just angered the other more.

The young wolf snapped at his elder, and in doing so got Jack to drop his end of the rope so he could not get bitten. “Michael?! Boy, what are you doing?” The Brit's words fell on deaf ears. Michael was too busy snapping and barking at Jack to even notice anything else. Geoff and Ryan came closer, Ryan having dropped the tennis ball at some point. Soon they started barking too. What about? Who knows. But now Gavin had four wolves barking at one another and it was just getting louder and nastier as it went on. “G-Guys, hey now, knock it off you guys.” Nothing. Just barking, snarling and oh god now they were trying to bite and swipe at each other. “Guys! Please stop it.” He grabbed the closest wolf to him and tried to pull them off, when they didn't work he tried to push another one away. 

Which admittedly, probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. Trying to get in between a bunch of raging wolves. Even with normal dogs that wasn't a smart thing to do. At that moment Ray was coming out, finding his boyfriend sticking his arms in a mess of teeth and claws. “Gavin what are you doing?!” 

“Michael started it! I'm just trying to-”

“Gavin, get away from them!” Ray ran towards them, but before he could get to them there was a loud pained cry and then suddenly Gavin was kneeling on the ground. The wolves stopped fighting as Gavin's knees hit the grass, all starting to crowd around the human. “Get away from him!” Ray pushed his way in front and crouched down to Gavin's level. Gavin had his arm cradled in the other. There was blood everywhere, coming from his arm and just getting all over himself. Despite the red all over his forearm, Ray could see three deep claw marks in his arm.

“Shit Gavin.” He needed to stop the bleeding, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Ray took his shirt off, balled it up and pressed it to the wounds on Gavin's arm. “We need to get you inside. Now.” They stood up together slowly and Ray helped Gavin get inside and upstairs to the bathroom in the master bedroom. Gavin sat down on the edge of the tub as Ray dug out the first aid kit. And man it was a big one, with good reason. As Ray pulled out supplies to use for cleaning the wounds, he heard clicking against the title floor. At the door of the bathroom was Michael and the gents, each of them whimpering and their ears flat against their heads. Ray gave them a quick glance before giving a heavy sigh and turning back to what he was doing. He knew they didn't mean to hurt Gavin. They wouldn't hurt either of them on purpose. They were just in the moment, wanting Gavin's attention and butt hurt when they didn't have it and fucking full moons are stupid.

Geoff walked forward, nudging his nose at Ray's cheek. “I know buddy. I know.” He was apologizing. It was a freak accident and no one knew who did it. But they all felt guilty for what happened. They were sorry. “Ok Gavin, lemme see your arm and if you feel like your going to puke, aim in the tub.”

“I-I'll try.” Gavin put his arm out towards Ray as the other scooted closer and knelt in front of him. Carefully, he pulled his shirt off of the wound and it looked just as disgusting as it did before. The spot on the shirt was absolutely soaked and nearly the whole forearm was covered in blood. Ray damped a washcloth with some hydrogen peroxide.

“Alright Gav, this is going to sting. So if you need to, y'know, just squeeze my shoulder.” Being as tender as possible, Ray tabbed the washcloth against the wound. The moment the cloth touched his skin Gavin's arm shot out and grabbed at Ray's shoulder to squeeze with all his might. Damn Brit was pretty strong when given the right motivator. Even made Ray flinch. When the first washcloth was all red and unusable, it was put aside and a new one was with reapplied with the peroxide and he continued cleaning. All the while the wolves laid around the door, Geoff in his spot inside the room and the rest of them on the other side. Once Ray got the wound clean enough, he set the washcloth aside and grabbed the gauze to wrap it up in. He wrapped it tight but not too much, enough to keep the arm nice and covered. All wrapped up and clipped close, Ray kissed the boo boo and started to clean up.

“Thanks love.” Gavin spoke small, trying his best to small for Ray.

“Of course. But Gav, what on Earth were you thinking?” Ray started to put things back in the kit, placing it back in it's spot under the sink. He grabbed the washcloths and his stain shirt as he stood up.

“I don't know. They were getting antsy and upset. I just wanted them to stop and get along.” Thinking back he could have used better judgment. Gavin stood up from the tub, walking over to Ray. “Please don't be mad at me, or them.” Ray cracked a smile, sweet and loving. He carded his hand through the blonde's hair, pulling their foreheads together.

“I'm not mad. At any of you. We just gotta be more careful. And now we know for next time.” Ray kissed Gavin's hair line, then leaving to toss the soiled rags and shirt into the laundry room. Geoff immediately got up and followed after, Michael too. Ryan and Jack waited for Gavin, who smiled at them and ruffled their heads as he walked out with them. Gavin caught up with Ray right as he was closing the laundry room door behind him. “What do we want to do now?”

“Well firstly, you're going to sit your ass down and not do anything.” Ray shushed the Brit before he could squawk a protest. “You are doing nothing. You are going to take it easy and rest. I don't care if you sit outside and watch them play, or even throw the ball for them. But your ass will be sitting in some way, shape or form.”

“Alright, alright.” Gavin took Ray's hand, threaded their fingers together and then led them back downstairs. They went back outside, where Gavin did sit down in one of the patio chairs, where he threw the ball for all four wolves. Ray sat as well, supervising while playing around on his phone.

They played in the backyard until the sun was completely set and the porch lights turned on. That's when they moved back inside, where they relaxed in the living room for the remainder of the night. Ray scooped Gavin a bowl of ice cream then proceeded to run the campaign for Halo 5 while everyone watched. And that's how it pretty much went up until it was time for bed. They all piled onto the bed; Gavin and Ray in the middle and Michael and the gents scattered around the surface. Each of them slept soundly and peacefully.

When morning time came, there was going to be a talk. It was going to happen and they all knew it. After what happened, they were going to need it. Someone got hurt, really hurt. And everyone was taking it rough rather they said something about it or not. But they would get through it. They will talk about it and get things working smooth again.

It was the full moon's fault right? They would get through it and everything would be right again, right? Right?


	6. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!~

The next morning Gavin woke up in quite a bit of pain. Something was lying right on top of his bad arm. He opened his eyes and saw Ray at his side just as when they went to bed. But on his other side was Geoff, who was no longer a wolf, but human and naked and lying right on his arm.

The Brit groaned as he tried to push the other man off. “Geoff, Geoff.” He tried to wake the other up without bugging the others, but apparently that wasn't going to work. Geoff was knocked the fuck out. “Oh my God Geoff.”

“Kick his ass off if you need to.” Ray groaned, turning over and trying to sleep. Gavin huffed as he tried to pull his arm out from under the older man. When it still proved useless, Gavin used his free arm and both feet and pushed with all his might. Thankfully it worked, and he was able to roll Geoff off his arm. Bad part of it, it caused Geoff to roll off of the bed and onto the floor. The cry he gave woke up everyone else.

“What the fuck, what hit me?” The old wolf sat up and rubbed the small bump on his head.

“Sorry Geoff, but you were lying on my arm. Really hurt.” Gavin sat up and tried to inspect his arm, though that was hard to do with the bandages already having dry blood on them. It made it hard to tell if the wound was reopened due to the pressure put on it. Ray was next to sit up, reaching for the night stand and grabbing his glasses.

“Here, lemme see it.” Ray gently took Gavin's arm and tried to give a look over. “Does it still hurt? Y'know, aside from Geoff's fat ass lying on top of it.” The others started to shuffle around as the humans conversed. Jack grabbing his own glasses, Michael and Ryan detaching themselves from one another, and Geoff getting off the floor.

“It's still pretty sore. Probably going to hurt more when we have to change the bandages.”

“Should probably do that now. Shower and then I'll dress your arm back up.” Ray gave a kiss on the cheek and sent the lad off to the bathroom. He waited to hear the click of the door before he got up from the bed and went to get dress. Finding his shirt on the floor, he picked it up and put it on. While doing so he felt someone walk back up behind him.

“How, how bad is it? Gavin's arm. How bad did it look?” Michael asked. He looked the saddest Ray has ever seen him. And this was Michael. He didn't get sad over a lot of things. Then again, it's not every day where you might have been the one who hurt one of your boyfriends while you were running around as a wolf.

“It uh, well,”

“Don't bullshit us dude. Just say it.” Ray sighed.

“It was bad, really bad. The gashes were deep and he was bleeding a lot. He was still bleeding while I wrapped up his arm.” He could still remember all the dark red streaming out of Gavin's forearm, the pained look on his face.

“Do you know which of us did it?” Ryan piped up from his spot on the bed. Ray shook his head as he sighed again.

“No. You guys were all over the place. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because it would eat at you from the inside, and you guys are so tip toe around us when it comes to any werewolf stuff.” Ray bent down and grabbed his shorts, shucking them on. “I'm not about to pin the blame of something like this on one of you. It was a freak accident.” Each of them gave a glance to one another. “So no mopey guilt feelings, ok? It was our first full moon together and we already knew things weren't going to go completely smooth. Not saying we thought it'd go this bad, but still. Just promise me you guys won't be upset over this? Gavin isn't.” They all looked to each other again.

“Fine.” Geoff sighed, getting up and moving past them all to go to the closet. “Still going to coddle the shit out of him.”

“Yeah, we can take care of him at least right?”

“Take care of who now?” Gavin was peeking his head out of the bathroom door. It was hard to see fully, but you could tell he was cradling his hurt arm in the other. “Uh, I need help wrapping my arm back up. Can you please do it Ray?”

“Yeah coming.” Ray headed into the bathroom, opening the door more and going into the room. “Make sure it's as dried off as possible.” Reaching under the sink he grabbed the first aid kit back out and grabbed the bandages. He set the kit aside as Gavin sat on the edge of the tub, then crawling up to where he could work on the arm.

It looked just as bad as last night. The only real difference was it wasn't gushing blood nonstop. The claw marks were still deep and pink. God Ray could only imagine how much it hurt, both when it happened and right now. Ray hadn't realized he had gone silent until Gavin brought him out of it. “Ray?”

“Hm?”

“I asked, what were you guys talking about out there?” He thought about brushing of the question, but Gavin would get it out of him. Or if anything he'd ask one of the others.

“They were asking about you. How badly you were hurt. If we knew who it was that did it.” Gavin frowned.

“They're beating themselves up about this aren't they?”

“Well of course they are.” Ray ripped the end of the bandage, tucking it in and clipping it. “I don't want them to, but I understand why they would. Wouldn't you feel upset if you were in their position?” He would. They both would. Knowing that you could possibly be the one who severely injured one of your loved ones. Would drive them crazy if they knew and just as crazy if they didn't. “Alright. You're all good to go. Now go get dressed. Unless you plan on being ass naked all day. Which, I'm totally cool with.” Ray shot the Brit a wink before putting the kit away. Gavin rolled his eyes as he got up to go grab his clothes. When he entered the room Jack was the only one left.

“Where are the others?” He asked as he started to collect his clothes. 

“Geoff and Ryan went to go make breakfast and Michael went to watch tv.” Jack had been sitting on the bed putting his socks on. Once done he was all dressed and walked over to Gavin. He saw the bandages, seeing them up close for the first time. Carefully, he took Gavin's arm in his hands. “I'm sorry this happened. Full moon or not, this should have been preventable.”

“Oh, love.” The Brit sighed with the softest smile. He took Jack's face in his hands and brought their lips together for a loving kiss. “It's alright, truly. I don't blame any of you for this.” Jack tried to interrupt but Gavin shushed him. “Everyone got a bit carried away and an accident occurred. I'm hurt yes, but it's not anything life threatening. I'll get better.” The gent whimpered.

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Gavin grinned. “Come on, let's go join the others. Ray! You done in there?” He heard the cabinet close and when he turned to look he saw Ray walking out.

“Yeah. I'm good.” Ray gave them both a quick kiss before walking out to head downstairs. Gavin took Jack's hand and had them follow along after the Puerto Rican. Once they got downstairs, the three found Geoff and Ryan in the kitchen, and Michael watching tv from the bar counter, talking to the other two as they worked on breakfast. Gavin decided to venture to the kitchen, Ray and Jack choosing to be couch potatoes and headed into the living room.

Walking into the kitchen the lad found Geoff at the stove and Ryan cutting up some vegetables. One sniff and he knew what was being cooked up. “Omelets?”

“You got it.” Geoff hummed. He turned his head and saw that Gavin was looking over his side and watching him. And just like Jack, his eyes went right to the injured arm.

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“You're staring at me when you should be staring at your pan. You're about to burn.” The gent turned back forward and saw Gavin was right. He quickly corrected the mistake and managed to save the omelet.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine. Pretty sure you're all going to be staring at me today.” They were all the biggest worry warts when it came to Gavin and Ray. “I'm fine Geoffrey. I appreciate and love that you all are worried about me. But I don't want to be treated like glass now. Same goes for Ray.” 

“Of course.” Geoff plated the omelet and started the next, Ryan coming over to pour the rest of his diced veggies into the small bowls around Geoff's areas. “We truly do know you boys are fully capable of taking care of yourselves. We don't mean to be offensive or anything. We just love you and care for you both. Just like we do each other.” The older froze when he felt slender arms slip under his and wrap around his torso.

“Good. As long as you know.” The Brit nuzzled into his shoulder, then gave it a small kiss. “You heard all that right Rye?”

“Yes dear.” The other deadpanned. Gavin gave a kiss to Geoff's cheek before slipping away to go mess with Ryan as he cleaned the dishes.

Back in the living room, where Michael had ditched his spot at the counter to join the others to sit comfy on the couch. Jack was being forced to watch some cartoon Michael had put on and Ray seconded it. They were all jokes and chit chat as they watched the show, wasn't until the credits rolled and preview for the next did the tone of the conversation switch. It was Michael who had brought it up. “So I was thinking, maybe next full moon, you and Gav don't hang around.” Ray raised an eyebrow, his expression radiating 'are you shitting me?'. “Look, I know you and Gavin think you're fine and well and all that. But I'm sure Jack, and also Geoff and Ryan, will agree when I say there's just too much risk. Gavin getting hurt last night is just proof of that.”

“Are you serious Michael?” Ray fully turned his body towards the other, giving his full attention into this. “We are fine. We're not going to ditch you guys on such an important night just because someone got hurt. You're acting like Gavin didn't get a nasty scratch, but that his whole fucking arm got ripped off.”

“That was just this time! What if its not just a few deep cuts next time?! What if one of you gets seriously hurt and needs to go to the fucking hospital because of it!?” Michael's voice was cracking as he started to get louder. “I don't want you to be in danger because I can't control myself. I'm the one who started the fight that led to Gavin getting hurt. It's my fault. I don't want that to happen ever again.” The young wolf pressed his hands against his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. Ray looked to Jack, who was a bit surprised to see that Michael was the one who brought this all up. He turned back to Michael and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around the his shoulder and having him rest his head on his shoulder.

“Dude, we got four werewolves and two humans not only living in the same house, but all dating one another. There's going to be danger in a lot of the things we do. We can't get all super depressed every time something goes wrong. We won't last.” His words paused as he felt Jack lean closer at his side. The two shared a smile before he continued. “I'm not saying don't worry or no more being protective. Just don't shut down just because of the occasional mishap.” Michael looked up, his eyes shiny from the tears he had been holding back. Ray just smiled softly and kissed his forehead, and Jack doing the same to him. “Just got to work on it. It's a work in progress.”

“Well, yeah. Not saying fix it right now. Just, I don't want everyone constantly freaking out.” Michael laughed.

“Gavin's here, boy is always freaking out about something.”

“You know what I meant shit head.” The two lads started to wrestle and toss around and that's when Jack took his leave. The man chuckling as he left to go to the kitchen. Right as he walked in, Gavin was walking out with plates to set the table. 

“You put those where I said to right? They're not all the same.” Geoff questioned as he turned off the stove and stuck the pan and other dishes in the sink.

“Yes mother.” Gavin scoffed. “I'm not a total fool Geoffrey. Jalapeno omelet for Ray, Denver is Jack's, California style for Ryan, Michael gets bacon, cheddar and chives, yours is farmer's omelet and finally mine is the spinach omelet. Did I leave anything out?” An eye roll was all he got as Geoff walked over, ruffling his hair.

“Nope, you're good.” The old wolf grinned. “Alright assholes, come get your food before I claim it as my own.” Michael and Ray walked in with their hands intertwined. Both suggesting that they discuss a few things as they shared breakfast together. Geoff could tell that it was important, despite the happy smiles they were wearing. He seconded the motion and had them all sit at the dinner table so they could have said discussion.

The six stuffed their faces full of their varying omelets as they talked over the worries of each of them and how they wanted and needed to work on them. They knew these were things that needed to be worked on, and it wasn't going to be a total walk in the park to fix. Some things would be easier than others. But hey, all relationships had this shit to deal with. Even ones that involved six dudes were a good portion were mythical canine creatures.

By time everyone had finished eating, they were pretty much done with their little talk. For the most part anyway. There was one thing Geoff wanted to bring up, but seeing how they just had a big emotion filled talk, it wasn't the right time. Not now, but maybe later.

Later the pack leader would ask if the two would like to move in with four hairy bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking they'll be one but probably two more chapters to wrap this up.
> 
> But in no way does it mean the end of werewolf AU. It's one of my favorites that I have and I already have a oneshot in the works.


	7. Sleeping Out In The Dog House Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving plans are discussed, as well as another big subject.

As the days went by, and the dust finally started to settle, everything returned to normal. As normal as it could be for these six idiots. The talk they had that day, the day after the full moon, brought them closer together. Each and every concern they had was aired out, everything coming out in the open and it was just a sappy feeling love mess, as Michael put it. Some things had easy fixes, some not so easy and would need some work. But it was progress.

One idea was to allow changing into wolf form at home, whenever any of them wanted to. It would help show that they can be calm and collect when in beast mode. And doing it more would help Ray and Gavin become more comfortable with it.

Date nights were planned out. Different days, some times as nights in, some times going out. And it would be any combination of the boys. Some times all of them, some times just two or any other pairing they wanted.

Sex was finally a thing. Once everyone was sure of what they wanted and what they were comfortable with. They laid out rules and what not for whenever anything sexual would be brought up.

There was one thing though that had been on Geoff's mind the most lately. And that was moving in. Ray and Gavin moving in, living with them full time and out of their lame apartment. The pack mentality was strong. To just have all his mates under one roof, all nestled up and cuddled together. The thought made his chest flutter every time.

Every time Geoff had considered asking Ray and Gavin about moving in, he would ask Jack about it, work up the nerves to do it, and right as he would go up to the humans to pop the question, he would completely and utterly botch it. At first, neither of the two realized what was wrong, but eventually they did notice that the man was acting a bit odd. Gavin was the one to go to Geoff and ask him about it.

It was in between recordings, Geoff getting up to go grab another beer. Gavin quickly said he was going to go get a water and followed the gent out. By time he got to the kitchen and had a beer in hand, Gavin caught up to him. He wrapped his arms around his hips and rest his chin on his shoulder. “Hey Geoffers.”

“Hey Gavvers. What's up buddy?”

“Nothing, just wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?” Geoff sipped his beer with a hum, reaching back with his free hand to ruffle the Brit's hair.

“You.” Gavin moved around so he could face Geoff, but still keep his arms where they were. “You've been, I don't know. Feels like you wanna ask something but won't for whatever reason.” The other chuckled into his bottle, taking his sip.

“Oh really? And what makes you think that?”

“Geoff, I lived with you for a handful of years. I know you. Call it a Geoff sense.” That really made him laugh.

“I hate to say it, but your little Geoff sense is right. There is something I've been trying to bring up to you. Ray too.” Gavin was curious before, but now he was really curious. “Don't worry, it's nothing super important. Or well, it is, but like, not like anything before. Learned our lesson with that.”

“Ok, well what is it?” This wasn't the place for that kind of talk. Not in the dang kitchen. “Here, come with me.” Geoff took Gavin's hand and lead him away. They walked until he could find the first empty meeting room, bringing them in and locking the door. He took a swig of his beer and then set it down on the table in the center of the room.

“Alright. The important thing, and I already asked Jack if this sounded stupid or not, but uh,” Stop dilly dallying and just fucking say it. Quick deep breath, and get it out. “I wanted to see if you and Ray would like to move into the house with us.” Geoff wasn't expecting an immediate answer, asking someone to move in with you was always a big question. So when Gavin spoke next he was really surprised.

“Sure, we can see about that.” The look Geoff gave the Brit was like something out of a cartoon. “Truthfully we thought about bringing this up the last time you had the two of us spend the night. We've been over so much the last month we practically live there. Plus, we always end up kind of sad by time we get home.”

“You do?”

“Well yeah. We much rather stay with our four boyfriends than go home to an apartment that might as well just be called a storage unit with how much we aren't there.” Gavin was smiling and it was so contagious it turned Geoff's shock and worry into a goofy grin. He started laughing as he pulled his lad into his arms and hugged him tight.

“Shit, we really need to stop pussy footing around crap like this. I could have had you two in my house sooner if I had just fucking said something.” Gavin kissed him on his giggling lips. “Let's go ask the others now then. See about getting you and Ray moved in by week's end, yeah?”

“Hell yeah!” One more kiss and then they were holding hands with Geoff at the lead.

When they got back to their office they were smiling and laughing, and it made everyone give them weird looks. Mostly because when those two are all shits and giggles it couldn't be good. But once they sat down and told the others about the talk they just had, they weren't the only ones excited and smiling.

“So when are you thinking of getting this done?” asked Michael, who was vibrating as much as an excited chihuahua. “Because I vote for sooner the better.” His leg hadn't stopped bouncing ever since the yes come out of Ray, who was also the one to finally put a hand on the pup's leg to get it to stop fucking moving.

“If we want, soon. I'm cool with packing and getting shit done to be able to move it all this weekend.” He suggested. “You cool with that Gav?” Gavin was still over at Geoff's side, still holding hands and giddy.

“I'm good with that if everyone else is.”

“Of course we are you dummy.” Geoff ruffled the Brit's hair before kissing it. “We have a spare room, we can clear it out and you guys can use for your stuff. And if you want you can have it as your own space if any of the werewolf stuff gets to be too much.”

“Do you think we need a room like that?” Gavin hadn't really thought about that, Ray neither. None of them honestly. But after saying it, it kind of made sense to have it. In case of emergencies that is.

“It's just a suggestion. We know we can be a handful some times. Especially when we're any shade of fuzzy and furry. You don't have to do that. Can just make it a Lad Pad for you boys instead.” Gavin looked from Geoff to Ray, silently asking for his opinion.

“It can be both.” The others looked to one another. Again, not really blaming either of their humans for the answer. Since the full moon there have been a few incidents. No one got hurt, but tensions got high at few times. Nothing too serious like a fight or anything, though a few nights resulted in the two leaving instead of staying the night like planned. “Everything will be the same like when we stay over, just, we'll have that extra room just in case. As you put it, we can have the room for both those reasons.” More glances to one another. 

Ryan got up from his spot, walked over to Ray and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We can do that. We can absolutely do that for you guys.”

“Between the two of us we don't have much stuff. Should be easy enough to have packed up by week's end.” Gavin smiled to Ray. “We can handle that, right?”

“Of course. Doesn't take that long to pack up clothes, collectibles and a shit ton of video games.”

“Fuck yeah!” Michael yowled, both legs bouncing at mach 5 before he hopped up and pulled Ray up with him. He hugged him and even started to nuzzle their cheeks together. “This is going to be awesome. Finally having you two with us all the time.” Now his tail had popped out and was wagging like crazy. There was now a hand on his shoulder getting him to pull his face away from Ray's long enough to turn and look.

“Alright, down boy.” Jack pried the two apart but that didn't stop the young werewolf from his bouncing and wagging. “I'm glad we're all on board with this, and I hate to be the one to say it. But we still have to finish recording for the day. At least finish recording and save editing for tomorrow.”

They passed kisses as they went back to their desks, setting things up so they record what was needed so they could leave as early as possible. But sadly it took longer than any of them would have wanted. As the thought of moving in together started to really settle in, everyone started to get happy and excited. Which resulted goofing around, not focusing on the goal of the game, a bunch of comments and jokes that would have to be taken out later due to too much personal info being spilled. Half of them were also really TMI.

Eventually Geoff had to call it quits because they weren't going to be able to get through the rest if they couldn't get through even one. And the goal was four. He, Michael and Ryan left first, excited to get started on clearing out the spare room. Jack went back to the apartment with Gavin and Ray. The car ride was short and in comfortable silence. When the three arrived they went straight upstairs and got to work themselves.

“You know you didn't have to come here with us Jack.” Ray said as he pulled out the boxes they kept from the last move.

“I know. I wanted to. I knew you guys would probably want to start right away just like the others, so I thought if anything I make us all dinner while you two went at it.”

“Why do I feel like there should be a 'but' at the end of that?” Ray looked to Jack, the older huffing out a laugh as he broke.

“It's not a bad 'but'. “ Jack walked over, taking the boxes from Ray and setting them aside for a moment. “I know Gavin and Geoff got to talk a little before they came to all of us. Wanted to know if you wanted to ask or say anything that you may not have wanted to in front of the others.” Now Ray was the one to laugh.

“Nothing gets by you does it?” Jack gave a smile as he took Ray's hands into his. “Yeah, there may be a thing or two on my mind. Nothing bad. Just, slight concerns on a few things.”

“You know we would never be upset if you wanted to speak up on anything. We love you.”

“I know. Not gonna lie though, bringing up certain things in front of everyone still makes me nervous.” The confession made Ray sigh, adverting his eyes away. Jack just continued to smile, pressing a kiss to the lad's forehead.

“It's alright. Just like always, I'm here to listen. With whatever is on your mind, rather it's good or bad.” He gave another kiss. “Just tell me what's on your mind sweetheart.” Ray sighed again. It was a good minute before he returned to looking Jack in the eye.

“With us moving in, does that make us your mates now? Like officially. You guys call us your mates often enough but I know it's a big deal for you guys.” That was a little unexpected. No idea that either of their humans knew what it really meant to be mates. Then again, it wasn't that big of a leap.

“Not official. But we always considered you our mates.” The wolf sighed, or more like took a deep breath. “You know those bite marks we have on our necks? How we each have four of them? They're called bond bites. In simple terms, it's like getting married almost. You give a bond bite to your mate, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. We weren't going to ask you or Gavin about them until we were sure you'd be ready to take such a step. Even if the bite wasn't a thing.” Ray squeezed Jack's hands, briefly.

“Will it hurt?”

“If you were a werewolf, only a little. But, you're human so, there is a chance it will hurt a lot.” He was frowning now, and seeing him do that made Ray frown.

“Would it still work right without a bite from me and Gavin? Could we even do it?” Jack nodded, offered a small smile to try and reassure.

“It would still work. You'd have our marks so our wolves would be pleased still. But not to feel yours on us, would hurt. A human can bite hard enough to scar and mark just like a werewolf can. It just takes more strength for it to happen.” That made Ray smile a little. So it could work. “Is this something you think you want? What Gavin would want? And if you don't mind me asking how did you figure all of this?”

“I uh, I found a book in the office at the house. I was flipping through the book and landed on a section about mates. What it meant and how you go about becoming mates. I sneaked the book home and showed it to Gavin and we talked about to see if it was something we wanted.” The smile grew, eyes going soft and loving. “And it's something we want. We just wanted to make sure that everything would work out, and now that we're going to be moving in we should definitely wait a bit before bringing it up.” Ray leaned forward and had his head rest against Jack's chest. The wolf kissed the top of his love's head as he rubbed his back. 

They stood there in silence. Just, stood there together, being with each other. Jack scented his hair, a low rumble in his chest. Ray brought their hands to his lips, kissing the other man's knuckles. It took a bit before anyone spoke a bit. “What do you want to do now?”

“Don't know really. I know I don't want to mention this to the others just yet. But that feels like I would be lying to them though.” 

“It's not. Not really.”

“Gee, that makes me feel loads better Jack.” Jack rolled his eyes, tilting Ray's chin up so he could look him in the eye.

“I mean it. We don't need to bring it up just yet. You aren't even moved in yet and it'll just put more stress on things.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb, smiling sweetly. Ray smiled back.

“I want to at least tell Gavin. Make sure he knows and understands all this now.” He put his hand over Jack's. “Gavin has to know now.” The wolf nodded and then got a kiss on the lips from the human.

“Want to go tell him now then? Or is that going to be our dinner conversation for the evening?” Ray rolled his eyes this time.

“We're telling him right now. Like, right this second right now.”

“Alright, alright.” They walked into the bedroom. Gavin was in the closet, pulling out things that could be packed away first. He heard the two come in and smiled, which didn't last long when they said they wanted to have a talk. Immediately they reassured the Brit it was nothing bad, just important. They sat together on the bed, or, more like laid together to scent and cuddle as they talked.

Ray did a lot of the talking, making sure Gavin was on track and understood everything. Whenever he got lost or interrupted with a question that's when Jack would speak up. It took a bit longer than the initial talk Jack and Ray had just had outside, but they got through it. They would take as much time as they needed so everyone was well informed and knew what they needed to.

“How long after would we have to wait to do all that?” Gavin thought they should do it sooner than later. Even though he understood it was also a good idea to wait as well.

“Maybe a month.” Jack mused. “Hard to say a definitive time frame. We just have to make sure everything is fine and well. Once we're all adjust and comfortable living together.” He planted a kiss on both their heads. “It'll be ok.” Gavin went quiet, again. He'd been doing that a couple of times during the discussion.

“I'm ok with waiting. And hurting. And possibly having to try a couple times for my bite to stick.” Gavin took a deep breath, trying to clear the image that just popped into his head. “The only part I'm not going to like is all the blood running in my mouth when it does work.” There were giggles and Gavin squawked in offense.

“Seriously Gav? Out of all this, that's what you're most worried about?” Ray reached across Jack to mess with Gavin's hair. Though they just had a dumb slapping match as Gavin tried to block Ray from doing such. “You can survive a few seconds of copper taste in your mouth.”

“But I'd have to do it five times!”

“Five times?” Jack was now looking down at Gavin too. There was small confusion and curiosity in his expression.

“Well, yeah. I mean...” Gavin was now blushing and looking away. “I know it's probably not needed, but I thought, Ray and I would give each other bites too. We aren't wolves so we wouldn't need it, but I just thought, it'd be right to y'know? It's silly, forget I said it.” He was about to turn around and put his back to them until a strong hand on his shoulder pulled him back into place.

“It's not silly. That's not silly one bit Vav.” Gavin's eyes met with Ray's, he expected something assuring or sympathetic, but just saw love and even a hint of awe. “That's really sweet and I say we do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. 'Course.” Ray crawled over and laid across Jack, who laughed as the two boys kissed over him.

“So we all good then?” He asked. “We give it time, then we'll have big group talk like we did today. They're probably be a lot more kissing and even some, other loving gestures.” The two children laughed. “And by the end of that night, we'll each have five remainders of the ones we care and love for permanently with us until the end of time.”

“Nice sappy ending there Jack. Great touch.”

“Thanks, I try.” Kisses were passed between the three, more giggles and laughing. “Alright, before you two start what I think you want to start, let's go make dinner. I'm sure you guys have something here I can cook us up something better than tv dinners and take out.”

“Jack, I'm offended.”

“Yeah. I'll have you know instant ramen is delicious and nutritious.” Ray made a duck face at Jack and got a playful shove off.

“One, it's only half those things. And two, shut up and let me get up.”

There were about a handful more kisses before the three finally got up and made it to the kitchen. Jack made them spaghetti and they all ate together at the dinner table. Just laughing and smiling as they should be.

When the time comes, they will tell Geoff, Ryan and Michael about the talk they had that night. They will have a wonderful night full of pure love and emotion that is just as wonderful and magical as any wedding ceremony. But for now, they will pack up their apartment and move the last two members of their lovely little pack into their house, and beginning the start of the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the last bit of this right now and it's late as I'm posting it.
> 
> One more chapter to go, might be short, might be long. But it'll be the last one for this little arc.


	8. The Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the big move. The start of the rest of their lives together.

“I never want to see a bloody moving box ever again.” groaned a particularly exhausted, and now whiny Brit as they collapsed on the couch.

“That's going to be hard seeing as we still have to unpack everything.” Ray came around the couch, sitting down and pulling Gavin to rest his head in his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair as the whiner looked up at him. “Just be happy we got all out shit here with no problems. Nothing broken, nothing lost. Just a whole lot of exercise that will last me for the rest of the year.”

“At least it wasn't as bad as moving from another country.”

“Didn't think about that. Yeah, that one is probably worse but this was still sucky too.” Ray ruffled his hair and got Gavin to laugh. “Where are the others?”

“Geoff and Jack went to drop off the furniture we wanted to donate and then return the moving truck. I think Michael went to go take a shower and Ryan is somewhere.” 

“Or right here.” The two jumped, looking up to find Ryan. Who was smirking down on them.

“Sneaky bastard.”

“Gavin I'm hurt.” The wolf gave a toothy grin. “You two didn't ditch us just so you could laze around the couch now, did you?”

“Rye, now I'm the one hurt. We would never do such a thing.” Ryan kissed Ray on the head, who brought his free hand to scratch behind the older's ear. “We're just taking a small break. We don't have the stamina like you guys do.”

“Well, your little break has about five more minutes before Michael comes in here to hunt you two down to yell and shout for ditching.” He kissed them both before walking off. A comfortable silence fell over them, the two just looking at one another as Gavin let Ray run his fingers through his crazy hair.

Eventually though Gavin got up to sit up properly next to Ray. He took his hand and started to play with his fingers. “Hey Ray.”

“Yeah?”

“Are we ever going to tell them? Y'know, about the thing?” That was oddly vague. And yet Ray knew what the other was trying to say.

“When we know we can do it and not screw it up.” Ray sighed, turning his hand around and holding onto Gavin's. “It's like we talked about. No need to bring it up when we aren't completely certain on it. Let's just keep doing what we're doing, and once we're sure of it.” Gavin rested his head on Ray's shoulder, the younger kissing his temple. “It'll be alright. Don't stress about it too much.”

“Alright. I love you X-Ray.”

“Love you too Vav.”

The humans had their quiet moment together for a few minutes. But like Ryan called it, Michael came charging in to rage and bark at the two for leaving him to do most of the work. After a short chase around the living room and a brief wrestle match, the two were dragged back into help with their stuff.

Somehow it took almost three hours to completely rearrange the spare room, get their boxes shoved in, unpack and put everything up like they wanted. TV was set up, all video game consoles plugged in and video games and controllers organized nicely. Bed was made up with clean sheets and the collectibles were aligned nicely on the shelves.

Aside from dinner and bevs together, the lads spent the rest of the night in their new Lad Pad. Something about, testing it out and making sure it was doing its job correctly. The three of them ended up passing out on the bed, Worms Battleground still on the screen. When Geoff came in to check on them he couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. After he took a quick picture on his phone he then turned the Xbox and tv off, pulled the comforter over his boys and turned out the lights.

The next few days went pretty much same as always. Work was normal, time outside of work was normal. The only thing that really changed was now when it came to going to bed and waking up, Gavin and Ray were there. And it was the best.

Though whatever that vague and secret thing Gavin and Ray had, it was starting to become less of a secret. Well, it was still a secret, but they were starting to slip. Or their boyfriends were just finally starting to notice. They started to have some close calls and near misses. At first the others thought it was nothing, just their minds playing tricks on them.

That is until the close calls started to get too close and odd suspicions started to come to mind.

Geoff was collecting clothes, towels, everything and anything he could throw in the washer. Laundry day took an actual whole day to get done. He had gathered everything from all the rooms so far. All the rooms except for the Lad Pad. The old wolf came up to the room to find the door cracked. He was about to push past and go in when he heard an odd noise. Was, was that a groan? He was going to either love or hate himself for what he was about to do, but Geoff carefully got closer to the door and peeked inside.

Gavin was shirtless laying on the bed with Ray, also shirtless, hovering over him with his mouth on his neck. So far Geoff was liking this. But if it was kissing, wouldn't it be more moans and sweet sounds than groans and grunts. He gave it a closer look and if he knew better, there was way more teeth to that kiss now that he looked at it. “R-Ray, Ray wait.” Gavin pushed and Ray pulled back, and for a second Geoff thought he had been caught. Both panting and huffing for breath, staring as they tried to collect themselves. “Shit.”

“It's alright Gav. It's alright.” He pushed the bangs out of the Brit's face and kissed his forehead. “Don't worry about it.” Ray laid beside Gavin and pulled him close.

“But what if I can't? What if we can't?” Ok that sounded suspicious. Gavin rested his head against Ray's chest. He looked almost like he had been or was close to crying.

“We will. Don't worry about it Gavin. Just relax and we'll get ourselves cleaned up.” Geoff pulled away then. Just walking away before he did something that could have some bad results. He could sense distress from Gavin, and Ray had some slight worry underneath the reassurance he was giving. Geoff wanted nothing more than to go into that room to comfort and love the two and make everything better. But revealing that he had been eavesdropping could make things worse and just have more negative effects than good.

So for now, the gent just left and tried to not worry anymore than he already was. He just hoped his mates were alright.

The next little “incident” to happen, it was Michael to be the one to stumble across it. He was grabbing his phone off the charger in the bedroom when he heard Gavin and Ray in the bathroom. He heard some clinkering and a little bit of shouting.

“Stop squirming you pleb!

“Stop poking at it and I will!”

“I'm not poking! I'm trying to bandage it like you asked you dolt!”

From behind the door Gavin was helping Ray with putting a large bandage over where he got hurt. If Michael was faster he would have seen where it was. Because when he came into the room Ray had pulled his shirt down and the two looked up at him. “What are you idiots doing in here?”

“Bathroom sex. You want in?” Ray joked. Michael looked at him and saw no signs of injury, so it had to be under his shirt.

“Since when does banging require the first aid kit?” He asked as Gavin started to clean up the mess they had made. The Brit rolled his eyes as he shut the case and stuffed it under the sink.

“Ray just got a little scuffed up is all. No big deal.”

“How? Ray doesn't do shit other than eat, sleep, shit and play video games.”

“I'll have you know all that is very dangerous work.” Something wasn't right here.

Gavin was being a bit vague and Ray was joking at every chance, almost like he was trying to deflect. They smelled off too, not by much to where he could tell, but they did smell different. Michael huffed through his nose and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just hurry the fuck up. Dinner's almost ready.” The pup left the room and went back downstairs, completely forgetting his phone and why he had came in the room.

It didn't stop there. The weird just kept on coming. Gavin and Ray started to keep their shirts on for everything. Rarely would they get naked with any of the wolves in the room. They showered solo or with the other, they spent a lot of nights in their room, and if they did spend the night in the master bedroom with the others, they insisted on keeping the shirts on. Even if they were having sex.

It got real old real fast and Michael demanded that they talk about it. Because it was just seriously starting to freak him out and the others out. They were all in the bedroom, Gavin and Ray were at work conveniently enough to work on X-Ray and Vav stuff. Geoff and Jack were sitting on the bed and Ryan standing by the foot of it, with Michael pacing furiously around in the middle of the room.

“It's seriously weird. Like really fucking weird! What the fuck is with them?”

“It's probably nothing. We're just overthinking things.”

“No we're not!” Michael stopped abruptly then, throwing his arms in the air. “You've seen it, Jack's seen it, we've all seen it! Something is fucking up with those two and it has to do with why they have to keep their fucking tops on all the damn time!” Ryan walked over and pulled the younger into his arms, making him scent to try and calm down.

“Slow down Michael. Ok yes, there is something to all this odd behavior.” Ryan started to pet his hair as he felt his nose be pressed into his neck. “But it's probably for a reason that isn't all that major. We shouldn't get so riled up when its probably uncalled for.”

“Rye's right. This is probably some dumb little thing that's actually making them worry. They could want to tell us about it and are just scared of what we might think and so they aren't saying anything at all. “ Geoff rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he let out a heavy sigh. “All we can do is talk to them when they get home and just hope to lay this all to rest.” All four gave a sigh, looking to one another as they tried not to let it fester in their minds.

Michael and Ryan joined the others on the bed so they all could cuddle and scent to try and be as relax as possible for when their humans got home.

It was about a quarter after seven when Gavin and Ray came home. About two hours after the others took their rest on the bed. “Guys we're home!” Gavin shouted, closing the door behind them and kicking off his shoes, Ray doing the same. “Weird, someone's usually here to answer. Think they went out for a run or something?”

“All the cars are here. So maybe a run.” They ventured further into the house and didn't see anyone downstairs. “Yo! Anyone-” Before he could finish there was the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. Ray saw a fluffy dog coming his way, and it was until the damn mutt had knocked him down to the ground and standing on top of him. It was Michael. And the dude did not sound too happy.

“Aw, little Michael came to say welcome home.” Gavin reached out to pet the lad's head, but before he could the other jerked it away. “Michael?”

“I don't think he wants to see us for the reason you're thinking Gav.” Ray quickly crawled out from under Michael and stood back up. He backed up a few steps and had Gavin do the same along with him. There were more foot steps coming down the stairs and now Geoff, Jack and Ryan were down in the room as well.

“Holy hell, Michael!” Jack came over and grabbed Michael by the scruff of his neck. “This is not how we said we were going to do this, and you know that. Now go upstairs and change back. Then you can come back down.” Michael tried to growl at him but with one pointed glare from Jack, the younger pup was walking over to the stairs and up to the room to change. The remaining five stood in an awkward silence, two of them confused as dicks and the other three not knowing how to lead out of that.

“Ok, so that was a thing.” Ray was the one to break the silence. “Any particular reason Michael felt the need to bite our heads off?” The gents shared a look, Geoff sighing.

“He's just upset, and confused. We all are.”

“Confused? About what?” Ryan stepped forward so he could stand next to Geoff and Jack.

“We're just worried. We've noticed that you and Gavin have been acting a bit, odd, as of the last week or so.” He said. This time Gavin and Ray shared a look, and then Gavin had the smart idea to say:

“What have we been doing that counts as odd?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Michael came stomping down again, this time human and fully dressed. He got up right in Gavin's face with a heated scowl. “You two have been acting all secretive and shady for weeks now! Weeks! You always use the bathroom together, you keep your shirts on for everything. And I mean everything. You won't even have fucking sex without keeping your shirts on. You won't even let us touch or kiss anywhere near your necks.”

“Also,” Geoff interjected. “I was passing by your room one time and, I shouldn't have spied but, you both were shirtless and it looked like Ray was going at your neck like a vampire or something.” The lads shared another look, Gavin looking scared and Ray hiding his nerves a bit better.

“Ok, yeah, we've been doing all that stuff.” Ray grumbled, almost making it hard to hear him. “But for good reason.” Michael was about to start barking again, but thankfully, Ryan put a hand over his mouth and physically muzzled him.

“Look, we're not mad. Just worried. We don't really care about the reason. Well, actually we care a little about the reason. But we trust you, and just want to help if we can.” He explained. Gavin took Ray's hand, not looking too good and needing an anchor for himself.

“You guys already know the reason. Well kind of. And by you guys I mean Jack.” Ray looked to Jack, who looked just as confused, if not more so now being told he knew.

“I do?”

“Yeah. We were, we were trying to give each other bond marks.” The four wolves couldn't believe what they just heard. They were trying to give themselves bond marks? “We knew if we could at least give ourselves a mark. A mark that would actually stay. Then maybe, it'd work for you guys.”

They were all silent. No one knew what to say to that. The wolves had a million things going on in their minds as they tried to comprehend what they were just told. And the silence did nothing to reassure the humans. Gavin was starting to fidget, half hiding behind Ray. And he was trying to stay unchanged, but that was getting harder as the silence continued. But thankfully, it did come to an end and one of them spoke up. It was their pack Alpha.

“You guys.” He walked over to the two, checking both of them under the collar of their shirts. Neither had any band-aids or any other type of bandaging on them. And they looked like the hurt. But they also looked like they were scarring up like a bond bite would. “You didn't have to do this. Not alone at least.”

“But we wanted to Geoff.” Gavin finally spoke up, the first time since this whole thing started. “We wanted to do this for you guys. For all of us. If we could do it to each other than we knew we could do it with you guys. And yeah, we know when you guys bite us it'll probably be more painful. But, but...” Geoff sighed, then smiled warmly, pulling the Brit into his arms and kissed softly onto his head.

“You guys are too much. We don't fucking deserve you two, you're too sweet to us.” Ray was smiling now, though it was a small one.

“This wasn't the way we wanted you guys to find out about this. Originally the plan was going to be way more smooth, and less yelling.” He laughed under his breath. The others were starting to smile now, coming closer together.

“So, does this mean what I think it means then?” asked Michael, hope obvious in his tone. Both his boys nodded their heads, the pup's smile growing bigger as he nearly tackled the two to the ground his hug was that forceful. “Holy shit! Fuck yeah! Oh man, can we do them tonight please? Pretty please?” Laughter filled the air, the tension falling away and nothing but smiles and joy taking its place.

“Sadly, I don't think we can do it all in one night.” said Ryan. Michael's smile instantly dropped. “We can probably have Ray and Gavin give us their bites all in one night. But they couldn't deal with more than one bite from each of us all at once.” They were only human after all. And being bitten by a supernatural being would put a toll on anyone non-super. “They would take the bite, and have to wait for it to be completely healed before taking another.”

It sucked but they knew that's how it was going to have to be done. If they rushed things it could end badly for Ray and Gavin. They were going to have to take it slow. But at least they could start at it.

Geoff put both his hands out to the two humans. “So, Ray, Gavin, would you like to become our mates?” A little cheesy, sure, but he wanted to hear them say it. He got a nod from both from them.

“Of course!”

They all went upstairs as fast as their feet could carry them. Which meant all wolves up first with the humans scrambling to keep up. But everyone made it into the master bedroom and onto the bed. Shirts were instantly thrown off. Everything else can come off if and when needed, if anything more came out of it. And usually there was.

But for now that wasn't their primary concern.

First was Michael, of course. Boy was too excited and too impatient. It was fast, but not too fast, he didn't want to rush and miss any of it. It took a longer to pierce the skin, unlike if it was being done by a werewolf's teeth, but it happened and it felt amazing.

Next was Ryan, then Jack, both getting the same loving and pleasured filled bites as Michael did. God they couldn't believe they were finally getting to do this. They wanted this since day one of them being together, even before that. They've been fucking wanting this since the moment they knew they wanted Ray and Gavin to be with them. To be part of the pack.

Geoff made himself go last, wanted his mates to go first. Watching them get the final marks they needed. Those magical marks that permanently showed that they had five amazing mates. He watched as their humans pulled their mouths away from Jack's shoulders, huffing and panting and completely out of breath. Somehow they managed to stay sitting up as the bearded Gent went over to lay and scent with the other two marked wolves.

“You're doing great boys.” The eldest cooed. “Just one more to go.”

“My jaw bloody hurts Geoff.” Gavin rubbed at his chin, trying to relieve some of the pain.

“I know. But we're almost done. Then we can all lay down and go to bed.” He crawled closer to them and gave them both a sweet kiss on the lips. “C'mon, pack Alpha goes last. Give me my final mark and make me whole.”

Gavin and Ray both kissed Geoff on the cheeks, trailing down and kissing their way to the free spaces on both of his shoulders. They pressed a soft kiss to the spot they chose and then clamped down on the patch of skin, biting down with as much might as they could muster to make the mark stick. The two stayed that way for a good few moments, listening to Geoff's heartbeat as they did. The man pet through their hair and made small cooing at them to keep them calm.

Soon enough they pulled off, feeling spent and falling down onto the bed. “You both did so well. I'm so proud of you.” Geoff could feel the small throbbing coming from both bites. They would take. They would take and make such lovely bond marks to go along with the others he had. He leaned down and kissed both on the top of their heads.

Geoff would join them in a second, but he had a few things to do before they could all sleep. Reaching over he removed the glasses off of Ray, Michael and Jack, placing them on the night stand. Next he pulled the covers over everyone, making sure everyone was nice and comfortable. And lastly, Geoff placed himself in between them all. He kept Gavin and Ray together, so he slipped next to them and Ryan, who had Michael next to him and then Jack. The two had the young pup sandwiched between them. All three passed out during their small bout of scenting. His eyes went to their new marks and with one look to each of them he knew they would take as well.

Geoff sighed happily as he sank into the covers, letting the warmth and love of his mates help drift off to sleep. What could have possibly been an awful thing that had them all worrying, turned out to be the best thing ever. And it was only going to get better from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this one.  
> But don't worry, there's plenty more on the way~


End file.
